Jinete de Dragon
by darkhellsoul
Summary: Bueno esta historia en una mezcla entre la serie Legado de Paolini y Naruto de Kishimoto, Naruto luego de derrotar a Madara es enviado a la dimension de Eragon, por el ultimo ataque de Madara. obviamente los personajes de Naruto y Legado no me pertenecen sino a sus autores, solo los creados por mi y la historia me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1 Capitulos 1 y 2

**Capitulo 1 Fin de la Guerra.**

Al fin la batalla estaba llegando a su fin solo quedaba Madara Uchiha vivo, Obito había sucumbido hace unos pocos minutos a manos del poderoso Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el mismo que había destruido al Juubi, y liberado a los Bijus, la mayoría escaparon solo quedo en el campo de batalla el cuatro colas, también conocido como Son Goku y el tres colas, llamado Isobu.

Junto al rubio Jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba a su lado la valiente pero agotada heredera del clan Hyuga, y la heredera del clan Yamanaka, en un momento determinado Madara logro arrinconar a los tres shinobi que tenía enfrente, golpeo fuertemente a Ino en el estomago y la dejo inconsciente, Hinata y Naruto se defendían como tigres pero el cansancio les estaba pasando la cuenta, justo en el momento en que Madara iba dar su golpe de gracia a Hinata apareció Son Goku e Isobu logrando ahuyentar por unos segundos al Uchiha, tiempo que aprovecho Goku para fusionarse con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, dándole más fuerza y Chakra del que él jamás había imaginado, en un gran resplandor rojo. Mientras Hinata caía rendida y molesta por no poder ayudar a su amado Naruto.

-Despierta niña-dijo una voz profunda como el océano.

-¿Quién eres?-respondió Hinata.

-Soy Isobu el Biju de tres colas-respondió el gigantesco Biju-puedo darte el poder de proteger todo lo que te es amado.

-¿Y…y como…harías eso?

-Simple mi niña, convirtiéndote en mi Jinchuriki-contesto Isobu-¿aceptas?, pero debo advertirte que una vez que seas mi Jinchuriki no habrá marcha atrás.

-Lo entiendo, y lo acepto, si con eso logro proteger a la persona que amo.

-Como desees mi niña-después de decir esto una poderosa luz de color azul rodeo a Hinata, el resplandor fue breve, pero la Hyuga se había convertido en una Jinchuriki.

La muchacha sintió como su cansado cuerpo lleno de heridas se curaba rápidamente, su agotado chakra se restablecía y empezaba a recobrar las fuerzas, al fin podría luchar lado a lado con su amado.

Entretanto el rubio volvió a la carga contra Madara los golpes de Taijutsu eran poco efectivos contra el Uchiha, ya que este esquivaba los golpes más fuerte y detenía los golpes más débiles, el rubio comenzó a exasperarse, en ese momento apareció una recuperada Hinata que empezó a atar al Uchiha con golpes Junken.

-¡Hinata, que diablos haces aquí, huye por favor!-le grito preocupado Naruto a Hinata.

-¡No quiero, no puedo dejar que luches solo, ya sabes que te amo y mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido!

-¡Pero Hinata, yo también te amo por eso no quiero que nada te pase!-le contesto el rubio preocupado.

La chica al oír la declaración de Naruto, sintió en su corazón una gran alegría, pero a la vez una gran preocupación por el muchacho, eso la hizo continuar su ataque.

-¡Qué bonito!-dijo Madara con sarcasmo-Espero que puedan casarse en el infierno, jajaja.

-¡El único que irá al infierno serás tú maldito!-respondió el rubio.

Entonces una enorme figura negra cubrió al Uchiha.

-¡Ya nada puede detenerme mocoso!-grito el Uchiha-soy el ninja más poderoso del mundo ni siquiera el idiota de Hashirama puede detenerme ahora.

-¡Eso te gustaría maldito malnacido!-respondió el rubio-tu no podrás evitar que te derrote y proteja este mundo de alguien como tú.

-Eso es lo mismo que dijeron los Kage y cayeron a mis pies, a estas horas deben de haber muerto, casi todos tus amigos están heridos o muertos, como planeas derrotarme si no eres capaz ni siquiera mantenerte en pie.

-Es cierto, muchos de mis amigos están heridos o muertos pero sus sueños y sus anhelos me fueron traspasados a mí, ahora mi vida ya no es solo mía, mi vida pertenece a los que quedan con vida, mi vida pertenece a la chica que amo y mis amigos que aun viven, a los niños que aun no nacen, a los Bijus que desean una vida tranquila. Y aunque sea con mi último aliento te derrotare y te mandare de vuelta al infierno.

-Jajajaja-la risa de Madara sonaba tétrica-¿y cómo piensas proteger al mundo cuando te mate?

-Si muero no me iré solo, tú me acompañaras-respondió con su clásica resolución el rubio.

-Veremos si lo que dices es cierto-el Susanoo del Uchiha levanto la mano y de su mano salió una especie de flecha en dirección de Hinata, el rubio vio como en cámara lenta como la flecha se clavaba en la pierna derecha de la pelinegra-Jajaja-rio nuevamente Madara-¿cómo planeas proteger el mundo si no eres capaz de proteger ni siquiera a tu chica?

Esto hizo enfurecer al Jinchuriki, el chakra de Kurama, reforzado por el de Son Goku, cubrieron al muchacho haciéndolo más poderoso de la nada aparecieron en las manos del chico dos Rasen Shuriken.

-¿Crees realmente que eso puede dañarme muchacho estúpido?

-Eso lo veremos, imbécil-respondió el muchacho-Füton Rasen Shuriken.

Naruto lanzo los dos shuriken de chakra hacia el Susanoo de Madara quien confiado espero el impactopero al impactar el primero, el Uchiha sintió temor ya que el primer Rasen Shuriken al impactar al Susanoo comenzó a penetrar la armadura, al hacer contacto el segundo Rasen Shuriken, el Susanoo desapareció por completo y la onda expansiva del mismo hirió a Madara gravemente.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-grito furioso el Uchiha-¿Cómo te atreves a herir al gran Madara Uchiha?

-Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te hare por herir a Hinata.

Mientras la pelinegra con ayuda de su Biju poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de su pierna derecha.

-Bueno maldito mocoso creo que llego tu fin-dijo con odio Madara-Amaterasu.

Una gran llama de fuego negro cubrió a Naruto pero extrañamente el no sentía nada, ni dolor ni siquiera calor.

-No es posible-dijo incrédulo Madara-nadie puede con el Amaterasu.

El rubio comenzó a realizar un nuevo Rasen Shuriken y extrañamente las llamas del Amaterasu se unían a la técnica del muchacho.

-Esto es imposible, nadie puede hacer esto-decía pasmado por la sorpresa Madara.

-Corrección imbécil, nadie podía-respondió el rubio con rabia contenida, el muchacho desprendía un aura de muchísima confianza-ahora hay alguien que si puede, Yo.

El terror recorría el cuerpo del poderoso Uchiha, el rubio había lanzado su técnica, que de por si era destructiva pero ahora sería mucho peor ya que iba acompañada por el Amaterasu que el mismo había lanzado, lo único que le quedaba era huir.

"Debo escapar o si no moriré" pensaba Madara

Apenas escapo del Rasen Shuriken potenciado con el Amaterasu, el chakra de Madara estaba casi agotado, la furia lleno a Madara y preparo su último ataque, que él creía era definitivo.

-¡Este será tu fin mocoso!-dijo un furioso Madara.

-¡Nunca podrás vencerme!-respondió el rubio.

Un Rasen Shuriken se formo en la mano derecha del rubio.

-¡Kamui!-dijo Madara.

-¡Rasen Shuriken!-grito Naruto.

Madara recibió de lleno el Rasen Shuriken, pero Naruto seguía siendo absorbido por el Kamui de Madara, en ese momento Hinata agarro la mano de Naruto.

-¡Huye Hinata!-grito desesperado el rubio.

-¡No, Naruto-kun, si tú te vas yo voy contigo!

-¡Escapa te lo suplico!-dijo Naruto con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡No mi vida, venceremos juntos o moriremos juntos!-dijo la pelinegra que alcanzo a abrazarse al cuello del rubio y lo beso.

-¡HE VENCIDO!-grito triunfante Madara pero el Rasen Shuriken lo destrozo completamente.

Naruto y Hinata habían aceptado su destino pero al morir Madara antes de terminar de absorberlos causo un extraño fenómeno.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Alagaësia.**

Un solitario hombre que no representaba más de 25 años estaba sentado frente a un lago de azules aguas esperando a su compañero que apareciera, en su mente recordaba que hacía ya 100 años él y un grupo de valientes había derrotado al tirano Galbatorix.

-Ya han pasado 100 años, quizás sea hora de volver a ver a mi hermano-suspiro el hombre.

En ese instante una voz interrumpió su dialogo interno.

-Murtagh, ¿hermano me escuchas?-dijo la voz misteriosa en la mente del hombre.

-Eragon, te escucho ¿Qué deseas?-respondió Murtagh cansado.

-Pues la verdad quería pedirte un favor-le contesto la voz de Eragon.

-¿Un favor?, ¿Qué sucedió ahora?, ¿Arya te echo nuevamente de la casa y Saphira no quiere que duermas con ella porque roncas?, ¿o acaso es que te reemplace en una nueva reunión con los elfos, úrgalos o enanos?

-La verdad no es ninguna de las anteriores-respondió Eragon.

-¿Entonces qué es?-pregunto molesto Murtagh.

-Pues veras-comenzó a explicar Eragon-la verdad es que hace una hora aproximadamente cerca de la ciudad de Ilia Fvön hubo una alteración de la magia y deseo que vayas a investigar ya que eres el que está más cerca.

-Me alagas pero hay un problema Eragon- respondió Murtagh.

-¿Cuál es el problema hermano?

-Espina salió a cazar hace unos minutos y no volverá pronto, tú sabes cómo es de quisquilloso cuando sale de cacería, además no siento cerca su conciencia.

-Ya veo pero sigues siendo el que está más cerca si mandara a otro Jinete tardaría al menos una semana en llegar.

-¿A qué te refieres con una semana? ¿Acaso no tienes suficientes Jinetes y dónde demonios los tienes?

-Es fácil a la mayoría los tengo en el sur de Alagaësia ya que las relaciones entre Surda y los Enanos están muy tensas y quiero evitar a toda costa una guerra.

-Demonios-dijo Murtagh soltando un suspiro-está bien cuando se digne a aparecer Espina partimos de inmediato, pero te advierto que me debes un favor gigante ya que me tendré que aguantar todo el camino las quejas de Espina, sabes de sobra que es muy quisquilloso y dramático con sus comidas, a propósito salúdame a Arya y a Saphira.

-De acuerdo hermano y muchas gracias, espero verte pronto en Vroengard-le contesto Eragon.

-Sí, sí, ahora puedes cortar la conexión mental quiero pensar A SOLAS-dijo fastidiado Murtagh.

"¿Cómo es que siempre logra meterme en sus problemas?" pensaba Murtagh, "aunque ahora que recuerdo desde que lo conocí me metió en sus problemas" y una gran sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Murtagh, quien volvió a mirar el lago.


	2. Chapter 2 Capitulos 3 y 4

**Capitulo 3 Despertando.**

Los dos ninjas estaban tirados en el suelo poco a poco iban recuperando el sentido, el primero en despertar fue Naruto, se acerco a Hinata y la vio dormida en la hierba suavemente la levanto y la llevo a los limites del bosque que estaba cerca de ellos, la dejo a la sombra y se preparo para cuidar su sueño, a los pocos minutos despertó la Hyuga miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, ella recordó que en el campo de batalla no había ningún árbol cerca, pero al reaccionar un poco mas vio a Naruto parado de frente al sol y los rayos del astro rey parecían darle un aspecto luminoso a su cabello. De pronto Hinata empezó a sentir muchísimo dolor y no pudo reprimir un grito, esto hizo que el rubio corriera a ver qué sucedía.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata ¿qué te pasa?!-gritó preocupado el rubio.

-No…no lo sé…Naru…Naruto…-no pudo continuar la chica por que otro espasmo de dolor le impidió seguir hablando.

"Naruto ella ahora es un Jinchuriki, pero no tiene un sello que disminuya el exceso de Chakra"-le dijo en la mente Kurama.

-¿Hinata aceptaste ser Jinchuriki de algún Biju?-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Si…si soy la…Jinchuriki de Isobu-sama…-respondió la pelinegra.

"Kurama que podemos hacer"-le pregunto en su mente Naruto al Kyubi.

"Creo que yo puedo ayudarte Naruto"-dijo una segunda voz.

"¿Quién demonios eres?"-pregunto el rubio.

"Soy yo Son Goku, se dé un sello que puede ayudar a tu novia"-dijo el enorme mono.

"En serio que esperamos, si nos demoramos mas ella puede morir y no quiero eso"

"Bien entonces hagámoslo entonces muchacho"-respondió Son.

El enorme simio le explico cómo debía realizar el sello paso por paso, el rubio por primera vez en su vida hizo lo que se le pedía sin chistar, ni cuestionar nada, cuando procedió a realizar la ultima parte del sello que consistía básicamente en darle energía al sello con su chakra, lo hizo de forma muy eficiente y gastando bastante chakra de Son, pero cuando termino la pelinegra estaba respirando tranquila y estaba dormida.

"¿Que haremos ahora muchachos?"-pregunto Naruto a sus Bijus.

"La mocosa debe descansar Naruto, pero también es peligroso quedarnos aquí"-contesto Kurama.

"Porque no la cargas hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro"-dijo Son.

"Tienes razón Son, voy a tratar de llegar hasta esas colinas que se ven a lo lejos a lo mejor encontramos una cueva."

"¿Y por qué no vas hacia el bosque idiota?"-pregunto el Kyubi.

"No sé cómo explicarlo Kurama, pero el bosque me da mala espina"-contesto el rubio.

"Yo también lo siento Naruto, creo que lo mejor es ir a las colinas"-menciono el gran simio apoyando la propuesta de Naruto.

"A propósito mocoso, ¿has probado realizar tus técnicas?"-Dijo el Kyubi.

"No, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Inténtalo"-ordeno Kurama.

El rubio hace lo que Kurama le ordeno, empieza con su Kage Bunshin, luego con el Rasengan, y después con el Rasen Shuriken.

"Todo está normal Kurama, aunque…"

"Aunque ¿Qué Naruto?"-pregunto Son.

"Note que casi no tuve que hacer uso de mi chakra todo fue demasiado sencillo"-contesto el rubio.

"Ah-dijo suspirando el zorro-es lo que me temía"

"¿Que quieres decir Kurama?-preguntaron a la vez Naruto y Son.

"Chicos creo que estamos en un enorme lio, peor que Madara y Kabuto juntos"

"No te entiendo ¿a qué diablos te refieres?"-pregunto un exasperado Naruto.

"Mira mocoso-comenzó a hablar el Kyubi-se que no puedo pedirte que uses tu pequeño cerebro, eso es imposible, pero recuerdas lo último que hizo Madara, antes de apareciéramos aquí."

"Si no me falla la memoria intento hacer el…"

"Así es Naruto intento hacer el Kamui, pero como lo alcanzo el Rasen Shuriken, el no pudo absorbernos en su dimensión, el de hecho nos envió a otro mundo"- respondió Kurama.

"NO, NO, NO-reclamaba el rubio- esto no es posible, tiene que ser una broma, esto no puede estar pasando."

"Bueno luego nos preocuparemos de lo que nos sucedió, ahora lo más importante es buscar refugio para que tu novia descanse"-termino de decir Son

Naruto agarro a Hinata en sus brazos y partió rumbo a las colinas distantes. Cuando llevaban más de la mitad del trayecto, Naruto se detuvo un minuto y trato de reunir chakra de la Naturaleza, en menos de un minuto ya tenía el suficiente chakra para continuar, pero noto algo extraño.

"¿Chicos sienten lo mismo que yo?"-pregunto el rubio preocupado

"Si la sentimos Naruto es como una voz lejana que te llama"-respondió Son.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 En la Cueva.**

El atardecer con sus tonos rojizos pintaba las colinas alrededor, Hinata poco antes de llegar al valle en medio de las colinas había despertado y tenía hambre, noto que ya no estaban en el bosque y que se acercaban a unas colinas, le pidió al rubio que la dejara caminar pero él con una mirada tranquila y llena de amor le respondió que no se preocupara, la Hyuga haciendo caso de lo que decía el hombre de sus sueños, solo recargo la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y volvió a dormirse segura y feliz.

Ya habían recorrido el valle por más de una hora, cuando de repente el rubio vio una cueva, Naruto subió hasta la cueva que de lejos parecía pequeña, pero al llegar a la entrada vio que era enorme, el piso estaba cubierto de huesos, ya blancos desde hace mucho tiempo, se interno dentro y cerca de unas extrañas piedras de color blanco y otra de color azul acomodo a Hinata cubriéndola con su chaqueta, hizo unos cuantos clones y los envió a buscar algo para comer y algo de leña, el rubio exploro las cercanías de donde se encontraba Hinata, la cueva no era muy profunda pero aun así era enorme, el rubio se preguntaba como se había formado esa extraña cueva, cuando el primer de los clones volvió con algo de leña lo envió a buscar agua, mientras él hacia una fogata.

Naruto rápidamente hizo una fogata, cerca de Hinata que aun dormía la chica al sentir el calor del fuego despertó.

-Naruto-kun.

-Dime Hime, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Na…Naruto-kun, ¿me…me lla…llamaste Hime?-pregunto roja y sorprendida Hinata.

-Sí, hay algún problema que llame Hime a la chica que amo.

-¡Quee!-respondió asombrada la pelinegra-Dime que no es una broma ni un sueño.

-No es ninguna broma ni un sueño, Hina-chan-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa cálida.

-Entonces debo estar muerta-dijo apesadumbrada la Hyuga.

-No tampoco estas muerta, mi amor-respondió el rubio-aunque poco falto para que muriéramos a manos del maldito de Madara.

-Entonces, ¿qué paso y porque me dices que soy la chica que amas?

En ese momento aparecieron 5 clones cargando un enorme jabalí muerto, el rubio les ordeno que le quitaran la piel y lo dejaran listo para cocinarlo más tarde. Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata y comenzó a contarle los hechos.

-Bueno para empezar Hime, perdón Hinata-chan, durante la batalla con Madara-comenzó a relatar el rubio- yo recibí la ayuda de Son Goku, más conocido como el 4 colas, del que me volví el Jinchuriki y tú te volviste la Jinchuriki de Isobu, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo-contesto la pelinegra- y recuerdo que casi al final cuando Madara estaba por caer hizo algo.

-Correcto intento hacer el Kamui-continuo hablando Naruto- para absorbernos a ambos pero yo le di con el Rasen Shuriken y con eso se acabo la pesadilla de Madara, pero…

-¿Pero qué, Naruto-kun?

-Al parecer al golpear el Rasen Shuriken con Madara-respondió el rubio con una cara de preocupación- hizo que algo saliera mal, no se quizás se desestabilizo su red de chakra, perdió la concentración, que se yo, y nos envió a otro mundo, ahora estamos atorados aquí.

-Ya veo-contesto Hinata y pregunto toda roja-¿Por qué todavía no respondes mi segunda pregunta, Naruto-kun?

-Ah, diablos-dijo suspirando el rubio-bueno veras Hime, esto se remonta a mi pelea con Pain. Cuando vi como te derroto y creí que te había matado me volví loco y casi dejo salir al Kyubi, pero mi padre me ayudo a controlarlo, luego de todo eso cuando supe que estabas viva me alegre muchísimo, pero todo comenzó a complicarse en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo así Naruto-kun?

-Pues veras me di cuenta de algo-comenzó a relatar el rubio-que tu siempre estuviste apoyándome y yo estaba tan ciego con Sakura que no me di cuenta, luego fui a pedirle al Raikage que no ordenara la muerte de Sasuke, pero no lo conseguí, me fui a una aldea cercana y ahí me quede, al otro día apareció Sakura a decirme que ella me amaba y que me liberaba de la promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea.

La última frase hirió en su corazón a Hinata.

-Pero me di cuenta de algo, Hinata-chan-dijo el rubio.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta Naruto-kun?-pregunto la pelinegra con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

-De que Sakura-chan solo me decía eso para que olvidara mi promesa-continuo el rubio-que en realidad ella no me amaba, y que aun con lo demente que era, ella aun amaba a Sasuke, eso termino de abrirme los ojos, yo debía recuperar el tiempo perdido detrás de una ilusión infantil y sin futuro. Luego de pensar un poco más, me di cuenta que la única que siempre creyó en mi merecía no solo una oportunidad, merecía mi amor incondicional. Trate de hablar contigo luego de que llegue a la conclusión que te amaba pero no tuve la oportunidad con todo el asunto de la guerra y el entrenamiento para controlar a Kurama.

-Entiendo Naruto-kun, pero dime la verdad ¿realmente me amas o solo lo haces para olvidar a Sakura-san?

-Hinata, cuando te dije te amaba lo decía en serio-respondió el rubio muy serio.

-Naruto-kun me haces muy feliz-dijo Hinata abrazando al rubio y con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Por favor mi Hime no llores, ahora lo importante-menciono el rubio mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pelinegra-Hinata Hyuga ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?, prometo cuidarte y amarte cada día, y te prometo que cada día te amare más que el día anterior, prometo hacerte olvidar todos esos años en que te hice sufrir por no darme cuenta que me amabas, dime Mi HIME ¿aceptas a este tonto como tu novio?

Hinata no cabía en su alegría, Naruto, su Naruto le estaba pidiendo ser su novia.

-Naruto esto no es un sueño, ¿cierto?

-No mi amor no es un sueño, es la realidad, YO TE AMO-contesto el rubio.

-Sí, sí, sí, si acepto ser tu novia, Naruto-kun-respondió feliz Hinata.

El rubio se acerco a la pelinegra, lentamente Naruto acerco sus labios a los de la chica para así sellar su noviazgo, la muchacha sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, sentía la respiración del chico, de repente un suave roce en sus labios.

Cuando el beso iba hacerse más que un roce, un crujido los separo, luego el crujido volvió a oírse, ambos muchachos buscaron el origen del ruido y se dieron cuenta que el crujido venia de una de las piedras de colores específicamente de la blanca, luego la de color azul empezó a crujir también, los jóvenes se acercaron y notaron que lo que ellos creían eran piedras en realidad eran huevos de alguna especie.

Lentamente las criaturas atrapadas en los huevos empezaron a salir, al principio la joven pareja no alcanzo a ver bien a las criaturas, la primera que apareció obviamente fue la del huevo blanco a los pocos segundos apareció la del huevo azul, cuando apareció la cabeza de la criatura del huevo blanco, los chicos se asustaron al ver que parecía una lagartija o más bien dicho algún tipo de reptil, del tamaño del antebrazo de Naruto, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron que el reptil tenía un par de membranas pegadas a su lomo, la criatura del huevo azul también parecía un reptil y también tenía pegadas las membranas pegadas al lomo, los jóvenes no salían de su asombro cuando al pasar algunos minutos, las membranas demostraron ser alas, que eran algo más largas que el cuerpo, lo que también llamo su atención era que las criaturas tenían el mismo color que sus huevos, el reptil blanco a la luz de las fogata parecía que sus escamas cambiaban con la luz, en cambio el de color azul parecía despedir una luz azulada a su alrededor.

Las criaturas avanzaron por la cueva como explorándola, de vez en cuando mostraban sus diminutos dientes, movían sus colas, y extendían sus jóvenes alas. De repente los reptiles repararon en los jóvenes y se acercaron a ellos.

La criatura de color blanco se acerco a Naruto y la de color azul se acerco a Hinata, al llegar frente a los jóvenes ambos reptiles acercaron su morro a las manos derechas de los chicos y luego olfatearon el aire como buscando algo, de pronto Hinata y Naruto sintieron la extraña necesidad de tocar a aquellas extrañas y hermosas criaturas al tocar el costado de los reptiles, sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo luego la sensación cambio por una extraña sensación que alguna técnica de Katon atravesara sus brazos, ambos soltaron un grito por la dolorosa experiencia, luego vieron como en sus palmas dolían y había aparecido una marca difusa con forma de ovalo, luego sintieron como si algo tratara de comunicarse con ellos, antes de perder el sentido.

Ellos no lo sabían pero se habían vuelto Argetlam, el primer paso para convertirse en Shur'tugal.


	3. Chapter 3 Capitulos 5 y 6

**Capitulo 5 La Búsqueda.**

Luego de su conversación con Eragon, Murtagh estuvo pensando en ¿cómo tomaría su compañero esta misión de reconocimiento y búsqueda?, y sobre todo después de llegar de su cacería, el sabia como pensaba Espina y era claro que se iba a molestar, a veces deseaba que no se comportara como si tuviera 3 años cuando en realidad ya pasaba los 100, ahora solo debía esperar y con un poco de suerte, Espina no se lo tomaría a mal, quizás esta cacería lo haría madurar, Murtagh miro al cielo y lanzo un suspiro, "No, Espina no cambiaria ni en un millón de años"-pensó apesadumbrado Murtagh.

Cuando el día casi acababa una gran sombra cruzo el cielo sobre la cabeza de Murtagh

-Al fin apareces, ¿cómo te fue en la cacería?

-"Bien esos ciervos estaban deliciosos"-contesto una voz en la cabeza de Murtagh.

-"Me alegro compañero, pero tenemos que partir, tenemos una misión"

-"¿Y desde cuando hacemos lo que nos piden?"-contesto la voz.

-"Desde que Eragon lo pide"-Contesto Murtagh.

-¿Y ahora qué es?-dijo una voz grave proveniente de un gigantesco dragón de color rojo, que aterrizaba al lado del hombre.

-Espina, aunque no me lo creas esta vez no es ningún favor político-respondió Murtagh.

-¿Entonces es un favor personal?-Dijo molesto el dragón

-Más o menos.

-Mira, Murtagh- comenzó a decir el dragón rojo, visiblemente molesto-te recuerdo que los favores para Eragon nunca acaban bien para ninguno de nosotros, en especial los personales, ¿te acuerdas hace 10 años cuando nos pidió que fuéramos a Vroengard?, porque quería que convenciéramos a Saphira y Arya que él no tuvo la culpa en ese asunto con aquella Hechicera.

-Si lo recuerdo

-¿Y te acuerdas como acabamos?, yo quede con una herida de 1 metro en mi costado cortesía de Saphira y tu quedaste con 4 costillas rotas cortesía de Arya, y el quedo libre de polvo y paja-continuo el dragón-te acuerdas hace 3 años cuando nos pidió que vigiláramos a su hijo en la misión diplomática que tenía que hacer en Farthen Dür, acabamos con un dolor de cabeza más grande que las montañas Beor.

-Sí que fue problemático-recordó Murtagh con una sonrisa.

-Y para que vamos hablar del favor personal de hace 6 meses cuando nos pidió…

-Sí, sí, sí, ya entiendo el punto Espina, pero este es diferente-respondió Murtagh.

-Explícate-exigió molesto el dragón.

-Veras Eragon se comunico conmigo debido a que hubo una alteración en la magia cerca de Ilia Fvön, y como nosotros somos los que más cerca nos encontramos…

-Ya se nos pidió de mucho favor que fuéramos a investigar, ¿No es así?-replico molesto el enorme reptil-¿acaso somos los únicos jinetes en toda Alagaësia?

-Si exacto, la verdad Espina el me dijo que tiene a gran parte de los jinetes en Surda ya que quiere evitar una guerra entre los enanos y el reino de Surda.

-¡Demonios!-grito el dragón mientras lanzaba una llamarada al cielo-¡Maldito seas Eragon, tú y tus buenas intenciones!

-Pero hay más Espina-dijo Murtagh.

-¿Qué mas pasa?-pregunto molesto el dragón.

-Después del contacto con Eragon use magia-comenzó a relatar el hombre-para revisar la zona que él me dijo, y ocurrió que algo o alguien uso una gran cantidad de magia para luego desaparecer.

-Bueno parece que el idiota de Eragon, al fin encuentra una misión digna para nosotros-contesto de mejor humor el enorme dragón.

-Como ya oscureció amigo, que piensas si empezamos mañana a primera hora.

-Me parece bien así puedo reposar mi comida.-dijo Espina acomodándose en el claro mientras Murtagh hacia una fogata para pasar la noche.

"Mañana será un largo día"-pensó el Jinete.

"Si que lo será compañero"-respondió el dragón.

Al día siguiente Murtagh acomodo su silla de jinete en la espalda del dragón reviso sus pertrechos y se ajusto su espada Zar'roc y partieron los dos compañeros rumbo así la ultima pista de magia del día anterior.

Al llegar notaron que realmente se había utilizado magia en el sitio pero de una manera por decir lo menos poco ortodoxa, Espina encontró unas huellas.

-Al parecer son dos sujetos-dijo el dragón rojo.

-¿Como lo sabes Espina?

-Es fácil Murtagh hay solo un par de huellas pero al parecer el sujeto cargaba a otro en su espalda, ya que las huellas son un poco más profundas que si fueran solo uno, por su aroma diría que son un hombre y una mujer, ambos deben ser apenas unos polluelos, y al parecer se dirigen hacia las montañas.

-Oye Espina, ¿por qué creo que esta simple misión de reconocimiento nos meterá en más líos que otra cosa?

-Sabes creo que tienes razón Murtagh- comenzó a hablar el dragón rojo-de partida al menos uno de estos sujetos sabe magia y al parecer es bastante poderoso, pero no utiliza la magia como nosotros lo hacemos, segundo hacia donde se dirigen según los últimos reportes de los demás Jinetes se han visto al meno dragones salvajes, tercero esta que las huellas comienzan aquí pero no hay huellas de cómo llegaron a acá.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Espina?-dijo Murtagh molesto.

-De partida que este es otro de los líos en que nos mete Eragon y al parecer este es más gordo que todos los demás juntos-termino de decir el dragón.

-¡Maldición Eragon! ¡Cuando será el maldito día que nos pidas un favor sencillo y en el que no acabemos heridos!-grito a los cuatro vientos Murtagh furioso, mientras su compañero que entendía su frustración lanzaba una enorme llamarada de fuego al cielo.

Luego de su rabieta, Murtagh subió en la espalda de Espina y partieron rumbo a las colinas lejanas, cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero ambos sabían con seguridad que ambos estaban furiosos con Eragon, algo tan simple se había convertido en algo potencialmente peligroso.

Cerca de mediodía llegaron a las primeras estribaciones de las colinas bajaron al valle que se formaba en medio y siguieron buscando, cuando de pronto encontraron una cueva.

-Mira Murtagh-dijo Espina-aquella es una cueva de dragón pero es una cueva de paso.

-¿Cómo es eso de cueva de paso?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Es una cueva que usan los dragones salvajes solo para dormir cuando van de un lugar a otro-contesto el dragón.

-Comprendo, ¿crees que nuestros fugitivos estén ahí?

-Cerca de aquí no se ve ningún otro posible refugio, además el que venía cargando al otro debe de estar cansado también, además algo huele bien y es de esa cueva.

-Bueno vamos a investigar-dijo Murtagh.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 El Inicio de una Nueva Vida.**

Hinata y Naruto despertaron luego de unas horas inconscientes por el dolor producido por la marca del Jinete, el muchacho se dio cuenta que sus clones habían desaparecido por el dolor que le había producido la marca, se acerco al enorme jabalí muerto y se encontró con las dos criaturas que habían salido de los huevos hace algunas horas, estaban comiendo una parte de la pierna delantera del animal muerto, Naruto termino de despellejar la pierna trasera y se acerco con la porción de carne para asarla, se dio cuenta que quedaba poco fuego así que partió en busca de leña como a la media hora volvió con la leña y vio algo que lo sorprendió, el reptil de color azul estaba echado cerca de Hinata y aunque él no entendía como, parecía que la muchacha estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con la criatura.

Luego de avivar las llamas y poner a asar la carne, el muchacho se acerco a la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hina-chan?-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Sí, estoy bien mi Naruto-kun-respondió sonrojada la pelinegra.

-Me alegro mi amor-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio- Hinata-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras Naruto-kun.

-Puede que creas que estoy loco, pero cuando volví, me pareció que conversabas con la criatura azul.

-La verdad si estaba hablando con mi dragón.

-Espera, un segundo-dijo asustado el rubio-estas criaturas son dragones.

-Así es mi amor, de hecho-comenzó a explicar la Hyuga-tu también tienes un dragón.

-¡Quee!-exclamo sorprendido el rubio.

-Sí, el es tu dragón-dijo la pelinegra señalando al dragón blanco que aparecía al lado del rubio.

Eso fue demasiado para el rubio que termino por desmayarse. Después de una hora inconsciente Naruto sintió una conciencia hablándole directamente a su mente.

-"Despierta pequeño"-dijo la voz, era profunda como la de Kurama pero a la vez amable y tenía un dejo de sabiduría.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tu Kurama, o eres tu Son?"

-"No soy ninguno de ellos pequeño"-volvió a hablar la voz.

-"¿Quién eres entonces?-dijo el rubio cada vez mas confundido.

-"Soy tu dragón, ahora eres un Argetlam."

-"¿Qué soy un qué?"-pregunto el rubio cada vez mas confundido.

-"Cuando despiertes te explicare todo lo que sé que no es mucho, pero puede que te ayude a comprender algo."

La voz del dragón se retiro de la mente del rubio, para que asimilara un poco la conversación. Luego de unos minutos más inconsciente, el rubio comenzó a despertar a su lado estaba una preocupada Hinata, al otro lado habían dos criaturas que lo miraban curiosas.

-Hinata-dijo el rubio-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo mi amor, todo está bien, ven a comer algo luego hablaremos con más calma hay mucho que debes entender-dijo la pelinegra.

Naruto se acerco a la fogata donde la pierna de jabalí ya estaba lista, la chica saco su ultimo kunai y comenzó a cortar trozos de carne, el primero fue para Naruto, luego corto dos trozos más pequeños que le dio a los jóvenes dragones, y luego corto un trozo para ella, los cuatro comieron en silencio, pero el rubio no dejaba de ver a los dragones. Después de casi acabar con la carne ya que los dos chicos tenían hambre, y los dragones también comieron bastante, echaron unos troncos más al fuego y comenzaron a hablar.

-Naruto-kun ¿qué quieres saber?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-Para empezar Hinata, ¿estas criaturas en verdad son dragones?-pregunto asustado el rubio.

-La verdad si mi amor, ellos son dragones aunque todavía son muy jóvenes y aun no lanzan fuego.

Eso último tranquilizo al rubio ya que creía que los dragones les lanzarían un baño de fuego al más mínimo descuido.

-Hinata-chan, esto… ¿estos dragones pueden hablar?

-Si podemos hablar ya sea así o directamente a sus mentes-aclaro el dragón blanco asustando al rubio.

-Está bien-comenzó a hablar el rubio-ahora alguien me puede explicar ¿qué diablos es un Argetlam?

-Bueno la verdad yo tampoco lo sé-dijo Hinata-solo sé que ellos nos explicarían lo que saben cuando tu despertaras.

-Para empezar-comenzó a decir el dragón blanco-el término Argetlam significa literalmente mano de plata, los muchachos vieron sus manos y vieron un símbolo ovalado y de color plata en sus manos derechas.

-¿Y para qué sirve esta marca?-pregunto Naruto mostrando su marca.

-Esa marca solo la tienen algunos elegidos por los dragones, para convertirse en Shur'tugal.

-¿Y qué demonios es un Shur'tugal?-pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Un Shur'tugal es un Jinete de Dragón-explico molesto el dragón blanco.

-No entiendo-dijo el rubio.

-Mira Naruto-kun-comenzó a tratar de explicar Hinata-esta marca es como un contrato de invocación.

-Ahh, ahora si entiendo-dijo el rubio-pero, ¿qué es un Jinete de Dragón?

-Básicamente un Jinete de Dragón-dijo el dragón azul-es una especie de héroe que protege la paz, son personas únicas y valientes, y esas personas cuentan con la ayuda de un dragón de hecho los dragones volamos llevando en nuestras espaldas a los Shur'tugal, es por ese motivo que les llaman Jinetes de Dragón.

-Ese dragón azul explica mejor las cosas que tu-dijo Naruto señalando al dragón blanco.

-Lo que sucede es que eres un idiota-respondió el dragón blanco molesto.

-Naruto-kun cálmate por favor-dijo Hinata-ahora dígannos por favor ¿esta marca tiene algo más de especial?

-Pues para empezar con esa marca pueden comunicarse mentalmente con nosotros y otros seres, segundo les da la capacidad de usar magia y tercero los une a sus dragones, lo que a la larga aumenta sus sentidos.

-¡Quee!-grito Naruto.

-Lo que oíste-dijo el dragón blanco molesto-ahora tu y yo somos un equipo.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo el rubio con un rio de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?

-Pues verán-comenzó a decir el rubio, mientras los dragones y Hinata lo miraban-primero que nada soy un Jinchuriki y ahora soy un Shur'tugal, que viene después que sea un amaestrador de zombis. Pero eso no es todo.

Los dragones seguían sin comprender, pero Hinata solo sonreía.

-"¿De qué te ríes Hinata?"-pregunto el dragón azul en la mente de la pelinegra.

-"Cuando Naruto-kun termine de explicar lo que quiere decir entenderás"-contesto la Hyuga.

-Resulta que en mi mente-comenzó a decir apesadumbrado el rubio- ya tengo que oír a un zorro psicópata, a un mono sabio y ahora una lagartija que se cree más inteligente que yo, que sigue después un elefante que se cree cantante, o una ballena que se cree Hokage.

El rubio seguía llorando, eso fue demasiado para la oji perla, no pudo aguantar más la risa, se puso a reír muy fuerte, los dragones miraban intrigados la escena.

-¿Qué es un Jinchuriki?-quiso saber el dragón blanco-¿Qué quiere decir eso del zorro y el mono?

-Lo que sucede-dijo Hinata una vez hubo controlado su risa- que Naruto-kun es un Jinchuriki, eso quiere decir que tiene encerrado en su cuerpo el espíritu un Biju o bestia con colas, de hecho Naruto-kun es Jinchuriki de dos bestias con colas, el sabio Son Goku y el poderoso Kurama. Son Goku es un mono de cuatro colas y Kurama es el zorro de nueve colas.

-O sea que un Jinchuriki- comenzó a decir el dragón azul-es un ser humano que mantiene encerrado en su cuerpo un ser con forma animal y que tiene cierto número de colas.

-Sí, pero las bestias con colas solo son nueve, y mientras mayor el número de colas más poderoso es el Biju-aclaro la pelinegra.

-Eso, quiere decir que este cabeza hueca-dijo el dragón blanco, con un estremecimiento-posee al Biju más fuerte, sea lo que sea un Biju.

-Mira lagartija-dijo el rubio molesto con su dragón-entra en mi mente y te presentare a Kurama y a Son.

El dragón entro en la mente del muchacho, de repente se encontró en un pasadizo oscuro que desembocaba en una habitación donde estaba cubierta de una capa de agua y una gran celda abierta en ese momento. De repente el dragón sintió unas presencias enormes de gran poder.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí-dijo un enorme zorro con nueve colas.

-Cálmate Kurama-dijo un gran simio de cuatro colas.

-¿Así que ustedes son los famosos Bijus?-dijo el dragón con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Jajaja, me caes bien lagartija, tienes agallas-contesto el zorro.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, noble dragón-comenzó a decir el simio-mi nombre es Son Goku, también conocido como el cuatro colas, y el es Kurama, el Nueve colas.

-Así no es Son-dijo el Kyubi con una sonrisa maléfica-soy el todopoderoso Kurama, el más fuerte de los Bijus, el terror de los humanos, la perdición de Madara Uchiha, el mal hecho animal.

-Como sea Kurama-dijo Son aburrido por la presentación de su hermano.

-Bienvenido al club lagartija, espero y tengas muchísima paciencia-comento Kurama.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo el dragón curioso.

-Ya debiste haber notado lo estúpido que es Naruto, no es un mal dueño o Jinchuriki, mejor dicho es un gran amigo, pero es tonto-dijo Kurama.

-¡ ¿A quién llamas tonto, zorro inútil?!-grito Naruto.

-¡A quien más va a ser mocoso!-dijo el Kyubi con una sonrisa amable, mientras Son y el dragón veían sorprendidos la escena.

-¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de llamarme mocoso, Kurama?-dijo el rubio con una mirada de suplica.

-Déjame ver-dijo el zorro poniendo cara de pensar mucho-cuando el infierno se congele, jajaja.

-¡Maldito zorro, eres un idiota!-dijo el rubio molesto-pero aun así te quiero saco de pulgas.

El dragón y el simio sonreían al ver la relación extraña que tenían esos dos, parecía a simple vista que se detestaban, pero en sus ojos se veía que se comprendían incluso que se respetaban y querían, incluso se les veía sonreír.

-Honorable dragón espero que no les haga caso a este par de idiotas, no son malos pero son un poco locos-dijo Son.

-No te preocupes gran Son Goku, por lo que veo mi compañero es mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista-respondió el dragón.

-Eso es correcto, Honorable dragón-comenzó a decir el simio- el chico a pesar de ser atolondrado, es muy bueno y siempre cumple lo que promete, es leal y nunca escapa de sus obligaciones, en todo caso llámeme solamente Son, si vamos a estar en el mismo equipo y tendremos que soportar a ese par de idiotas, lo mínimo es que todos seamos amigos.

-Gracias Son, disculpa por no decirte mi nombre pero aun no tengo ninguno-comento el dragón-sin embargo puedes tratarme de tu y cuando tenga un nombre puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Gracias.

-¿A propósito hace cuanto eres compañero de Naruto?-pregunto el dragón a Son.

-A decir verdad Naruto es mi Jinchuriki hace un par de días, en cambio Kurama a estado con él desde que nació-dijo Son-si quieres saber algo del cabeza hueca rubio solo pregúntale al cabeza hueca con colas.

Ambos seres rieron por la ocurrencia del simio, al oír la risa del dragón y el simio Naruto y Kurama se acercaron.

-¿Cuál es el chiste chicos?-pregunto el rubio.

-No es nada Naruto-dijo Son-creo que es hora que vuelvas con tu novia no vaya a ser que le suceda algo.

-Tienes razón.

Así el rubio salió de su mente seguido por el dragón.

Cuando volvieron al mundo real Hinata sonreía junto a su dragón azul.

-¿Está todo bien Hina-chan?-pregunto el rubio.

-Si Naru-chan, le presente a mi dragón a Isobu-sama-respondió la pelinegra.

-Si, Isobu es impresionante, es enorme y muy sabio, además se nota que es muy fuerte-contesto alegre el dragón azul.

-En tanto yo conocí al idiota de Kurama y al sabio Son, en lo personal Kurama es muy fuerte pero como dijo Naruto un tanto psicópata, en cuanto a Son es muy amable e inteligente-termino de decir el dragón blanco.

-Bueno chicos es tarde y creo que mañana nos espera un largo día, así que como no tenemos mantas creo que deberíamos quedarnos cerca de la fogata.

El rubio hizo cuatro clones y envió a dos a conseguir más leña y los otros dos harían guardia mientras ellos descansaban. Los dragones quedaron impresionados al ver lo clones del rubio el dragón blanco se acerco a uno de los clones y le mordió la pierna, se sorprendió mucho cuando el clon se quejo y hasta sangro un poco.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-dijo sorprendido el dragón blanco.

-No es magia solo son unos clones-explico el rubio-ahora descansemos un poco que mañana será un largo y duro día, si quieres mañana te enseño mis técnicas ninjas.

-¿Técnicas ninjas?-pregunto confundido el dragón blanco.

-Bueno mañana seguimos hablando ahora quiero descansar-dijo el rubio.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a dormir mientras los clones vigilaban, los dragones estaban sorprendidos con los clones del rubio, y más cuando dijo técnicas ninjas.

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar a media mañana fue el rubio procedió a ir por más leña y agua para poder cocinar el resto del jabalí que les quedo de la noche anterior, cuando regreso con el agua, Hinata y los dragones lo estaban esperando, la pelinegra ayudo a Naruto a preparar algo de carne para ellos y los dragones, cerca de mediodía estaba lista la carne y se sentaron alrededor de la fogata a comer.

De repente una voz los saco de su concentración.

-Buenos días-dijo la voz.

* * *

Bueno chicos espero que la historia les este gustando y dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinion.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4 Capitulos 7 y 8

**Capitulo 7 Murtagh y sus Nuevos Aprendices.**

Naruto rápidamente tomo posición de batalla y Hinata se coloca detrás de él. Ambos defendían a sus dragones, los reptiles estaban asombrados por que los jóvenes los estaban protegiendo, a riesgo de su propia vida.

-¿Quién eres y que buscas?-dijo el rubio-Hinata activa tu Byakugan y ve si hay mas enemigos.

La chica activo su Kekkei Genkai y observo a los alrededores y se sorprendió de una criatura enorme que volaba muy cerca de la cueva como esperando alguna orden.

-Naruto-kun hay una criatura enorme volando en círculos cerca de la entrada-contesto preocupada Hinata-además de ellos dos no hay nadie más cerca.

-Gracias mi amor-contesto el rubio-yo me ocupare del resto tu protege a los dragones.

-Como digas, pero ten cuidado, mi amor.

-Está bien Hina-chan, ahora cúbrete que yo me hare cargo-respondió el rubio.

-¿Y puedo saber que me vas a ser muchacho?-pregunto con sorna el desconocido.

-Esto-contesto el rubio con orgullo-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Y de repente la entrada de la cueva se lleno con 30 Naruto listos para atacar, la mitad saco sus kunai mientras los otros sacaron shuriken que lanzaron al desconocido mientras los que iban con kunai se lanzaron al ataque.

-Letta-grito Murtagh a los shuriken que se detuvieron y cayeron al piso antes de llegar a él, mientras sacaba a Zar'roc de su funda, listo para defenderse de los Naruto que venían con los kunai.

-"¿Qué rayos paso?"-pregunto Murtagh a su dragón.

-"No lo sé, lo único que sé es lo que vi, de repente el muchacho se convirtió en 30 personas y por lo que pude notar uso de una forma desconocida su magia, además he tratado de entrar a su mente, pero…"

-"¿pero qué?"-pregunto Murtagh al dragón rojo mientras acababa con otros dos Naruto.

-"Las defensas de su mente son extrañas y poderosas, yo creo que ni siquiera un elfo como Blödhgarm podría penetrarlas."-contesto el dragón.

-"No puede ser, ¿Y la chica?"-pregunto nuevamente el Jinete, mientras eliminaba esta vez a tres Naruto.

-"Dame un minuto"-contesto Espina.

La lucha estaba siendo perdida por Murtagh, había luchado con muchos oponentes pero ninguno se movía de una manera tan extraña y eficiente, el Jinete evitaba la muerte por los pelos, el más mínimo error y acabaría muerto. Cuando acabo con el ultimo de los clones se dio cuenta de que el chico había hecho otra copia que estaba a su lado y estaba haciendo un extraño movimiento encima de la manos del original, en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que sostenía el rubio era una especie de pelota pero no era una pelota común y corriente se notaba que era una pelota de energía.

-"Espina apresúrate, antes que ese chico haga algo que me podría matar"-dijo asustado el Jinete.

El rubio se abalanzo sobre Murtagh dispuesto a terminar la batalla de una vez.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el muchacho.

Murtagh se cubrió con su espada justo a tiempo, pero la espada estaba cediendo, lentamente empezaba a romperse, el jinete miraba con asombro eso, nadie podía romper una espada de Jinete sin otra espada de Jinete, pero el rubio lo estaba logrando, de repente.

-¡Naruto-kun detente!-grito Hinata.

El rubio retiro su técnica y la deshizo golpeando el suelo. Murtagh salto hacia atrás lo mismo que Naruto.

-¿Que pasa Hinata-chan?-dijo el rubio.

-Ellos no son malos Naru-chan-contesto la pelinegra.

-¿Como lo sabes?-dijo el rubio.

-Por el-contesto la Hyuga señalando al dragón rojo que aterrizaba.

-Woow, el polluelo tiene grandes garras y dientes-dijo Espina con una sonrisa viendo el agujero que había creado Naruto con su Rasengan.

-Cállate idiota-contesto Murtagh molesto-un minuto más y me hubiera matado, lo peor de todo será llevarle Zar'roc a Rhunon.

-Jajaja-rio el dragón-será interesante ver la cara que pondrá la anciana cuando vea a Zar'roc.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo molesto el Jinete-según dicen al último que llego con una espada abollada apenas, le dio una paliza que tuvo que estar 4 días en el hospital, imagínate como se pondrá cuando vea la espada.

-¿Qué flores quieres en tu habitación o mejor en tu tumba?-dijo el dragón riendo.

-¡Cállate idiota debiste ayudarme más rápido!-contesto molesto el Jinete.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? aunque las defensas de la chica no eran del nivel del muchacho eran muy complejas y poderosas-dijo el dragón.

-Está bien se que llevo las de perder contigo-menciono Murtagh-ahora conozcamos a nuestros huéspedes.

En ese momento Murtagh y Espina vieron a los dos pequeños dragones.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen dos crías de dragón?-menciono el Jinete.

-¿Que hacen aquí polluelos?-pregunto Espina a los pequeños dragones.

-Aquí nos dejo nuestra madre, antes de nacer, ahora somos los compañeros de Hinata y Naruto-contesto con orgullo el dragón blanco.

-¿No me digan que esos chicos son Shur'tugal?-dijo Murtagh.

-Así es Ebrithil-contesto esta vez el dragón azul.

-Espera un momento-dijo el Jinete-¿por qué me llamaste Ebrithil?

-Simple Ebrithil- comenzó a decir el dragón azul-ya que tu llegaste aquí y eres un Shur'tugal, es lógico que seas nuestro Ebrithil.

La lógica del dragón era soberbia y una vez mas Murtagh y Espina empezaron a maldecir a Eragon. Esta vez les había metido en un lio grande, ahora tenían que llevar a Zar'roc a Rhunon para que la reparara y ella no los recibiría con muy buenos modales y mas encima les había endilgado a dos jóvenes desconocidos con dos crías de dragón como discípulos.

-Creo que primero que nada deberíamos contactar con la sabandija de Eragon- sugirió Espina.

-Tienes razón y le diré a Saphira que le dijiste sabandija a Eragon-contesto sonriendo Murtagh.

-¿Por qué lo harías?-pregunto preocupado el dragón rojo.

-Eso es sencillo, si yo tengo que enfrentar la furia de Rhunon, ¿por qué tu no enfrentas la furia de Saphira?-contesto con una sonrisa el Jinete.

-Mejor contactemos con ese maldito de Eragon-termino de decir Espina.

-Está bien-dijo Murtagh.

-Disculpa-dijo Hinata a Murtagh-si quieres puedes acompañarnos a comer.

-Gracias por la invitación.

-Disculpa Dragón-sama pero nuestra comida es poca así que te pido me disculpes por no invitarte-dijo respetuosamente Hinata inclinándose.

-Está bien pequeña polluela, ¿pero qué quiere decir eso de sama?-dijo Espina.

-Es una forma de respeto de dónde venimos-explico la Hyuga.

-¿Acaso no son de Alagaësia?-quiso saber el dragón rojo.

-No dragón-sama-comenzó a decir la pelinegra-pero que le parece si mientras nosotros comemos respondemos sus preguntas y ustedes responden nuestras preguntas ya que nuestros dragones nos dieron pocas respuestas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Murtagh interviniendo en la conversación-pero antes debo contactar con el idiota de mi hermano.

-No hay problemas señor, lo esperamos y así comemos más tranquilos-dijo la Hyuga.

Murtagh comenzó a usar su mente para alcanzar la mente de Eragon, estuvo un par de minutos hasta que contacto con él.

-"Eragon"-dijo molesto Murtagh llamando a su hermano.

-"Murtagh, como te ha ido con el favor que te pedí"-dijo amablemente Eragon.

-"Pedazo de idiota, tú y tus malditos favores"-empezó a reclamar Murtagh.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-dijo Eragon.

-"¿Que que sucedió? pues para empezar tu simple misión de revisar una alteración de la magia, termino en una pelea por mi vida, y con Zar'roc casi destruida"-dijo casi gritando el Jinete de Espina.

-"¿Qué pero eso es imposible?-dijo Eragon.

-"Es posible idiota es mas quienes provocaron esta alteración de la magia son dos chicos que al parecer no son de Alagaësia, y que ahora son Jinetes y uno de ellos casi destrozo a Zar'roc con sus manos"-concluyo Murtagh.

-"No puede ser"-dijo Eragon sorprendido por la revelación que hacia su hermano.

-"¿Ahora qué cabeza de alcornoque?-dijo Murtagh.

-"Para empezar lleva a los chicos a Ellesméra, hasta que lleguen ahí tú serás su maestro"-dijo Eragon.

-"¡Queee! Se te zafo un tornillo, yo nunca he sido un maestro y crees que me reciban con los brazos abiertos en Ellesméra luego de lo que paso con Oromis"-reclamo Murtagh.

-"Bueno hermano tienes dos opciones"-Dijo Eragon con burla en la voz.

-"¿Cuáles?"-Murtagh ya sospechaba por donde iba Eragon.

-"Primera-comenzó a decir Eragon-lleva a los muchachos a Ellesméra y entrénalos en el camino o dos deja a los chicos botados y yo personalmente al mando de los 10 más poderosos Jinetes te cazaremos y ya sabes la identidad de dos dragones y sus Jinetes.

-"Si, tu y Saphira además de Arya y Firnen- Murtagh comenzó a gritar-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡Un maldito chantajista!

-"Jajaja, ¿qué dices hermano?-pregunto divertido Eragon.

-"Esta bien maldito, llevare a los chicos a Ellesméra pero debes contactarte con los elfos para que me dejen pasar sin problemas"-dijo furioso Murtagh.

-"De acuerdo, además tengo interés en conocer a tus nuevos discípulos, nos vemos en 5 días en Ellesméra"-contesto Eragon y corto la comunicación con Murtagh.

-"Eragon, Eragon"-Murtagh se dio cuenta que su hermano había cortado la comunicación mental.

-¡Maldito seas hermano, ojala todos los demonios te arrastren al infierno!-grito Murtagh a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Qué pasa compañero?-pregunto Espina.

-Pasa Espina que tenemos que llevar a los chicos a Ellesméra y mientras vamos en camino seremos sus maestros.

-¡Queee! ¡Maldito seas Eragon!-grito furioso Espina.

-Bueno chicos-comenzó a decir Murtagh un poco más calmado al acercarse a los dos jóvenes-mi nombre es Murtagh, soy un Jinete de dragón y mi compañero se llama Espina.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Preguntas y Respuestas Parte 1.**

Luego de presentarse el Jinete y su dragón les preguntaron sus nombres a los muchachos.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-contesto primero el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Y ustedes polluelos cual es su nombre?-pregunto Espina a los jóvenes dragones.

-Lo sentimos Ebrithil, pero nuestros compañeros aun no nos ponen nombres-respondió el dragón blanco a nombre de ambos.

-A ver polluelos, ¿por qué no les han puesto nombres a sus compañeros?-dijo molesto Espina.

-Espera un momento-dijo Naruto-¿nosotros tenemos que ponerles nombre? yo creía que ellos ya tenían un nombre.

-No es así- comenzó a explicar el dragón rojo un poco más calmado-es tradición que cuando un nuevo Jinete hace su vinculo con su dragón le ponga un nombre, para reforzar el vinculo.

-Ahora bien ¿qué nombre te voy a poner?-dijo el rubio mirando al dragón blanco.

-Te advierto, cabeza hueca-dijo el dragón blanco-soy una dragona.

-Demonios, esto se hará más difícil-dijo el rubio.

Murtagh y su dragón veían divertidos la charla de Naruto con su dragona, no entendían como podía la dragona llamar cabeza hueca a su compañero.

-Pregúntales a Son o a la bola de pelos de Kurama, cabeza hueca-contesto la dragona.

-No es justo, primero toda la escuela-comenzó a decir Naruto- luego mi equipo y amigos, también el saco de pulgas de Kurama, después casi todos los conocidos de la alianza shinobi, y ahora una lagartija de un día de nacida me llama cabeza hueca.

De los ojos de Naruto salían dos ríos de lágrimas. Mientras Hinata reía disimuladamente.

-"Jajaja, la lagartija parece que se convertirá en una buen amiga mía"-dijo Kurama riendo en la mente del muchacho.

-Hina-chan tu eres la única que me respeta, por eso te amo-dijo el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra.

-Mi amor ¿por qué no piensas en un nombre para tu dragona? en todo caso creo que tengo un nombre para mi dragón, ya que es un él.

-A ver Hinata, ¿cual nombre has escogido para mí?-dijo interesado el dragón azul.

-Que te parece Naruto-dijo la pelinegra con corazones en los ojos.

-Disculpa Hinata pero no me gusta ese nombre-dijo el dragón.

-Ya se quizás te suene raro pero hay una técnica de agua que apenas he empezado a practicar pero creo que serviría para ti.

-Así y ¿cuál sería ese nombre?-pregunto interesado el dragón.

-El nombre completo de esa técnica es: Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu.

-¿Y qué significa ese nombre?-dijo Murtagh.

-Significa Elemento Agua: técnica dragón de agua-contesto Naruto.

-Aunque yo solo te pondría Suiryudan, o sea, dragón de agua, ¿qué dices?-pregunto ansiosa Hinata.

-¿Pero por qué dragón de agua, si yo dispararía fuego?-quiso saber el dragón.

-Simple, por que tus escamas son azules como el mar, y cuando respiras o te mueves pareces como si fueras agua en movimiento lista para destruir todo-explico Hinata.

-Me convenciste Hinata, acepto el nombre-dijo orgulloso Suiryudan-aunque un día de estos tienes que mostrarme esa técnica, haber si es digna de mi nombre.

-Por supuesto-contesto Hinata-te hare sentir orgulloso del nombre que te he dado.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía en su pelea interna tratando de encontrar un nombre.

-Me voy a morir de aburrimiento cabeza hueca-dijo la dragona blanca.

-¡Cállate de una vez trato de concentrarme!-grito molesto el rubio.

-Si seguimos esperando a que te concentres nos saldrán raíces-se quejo la dragona-Ebrithil no podrías sugerirle algún nombre a este tonto, sino nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

-Polluela deja que tu compañero piense un nombre pero ¿Por qué lo tratas tan mal?-pregunto Espina.

-Kurama siempre lo trata así, además no niego que es poderoso y leal, pero eso no le quita lo tonto-contesto la dragona.

-Oye lagartija-dijo Naruto-si Hina-chan le puso a su dragón Suiryudan, que te parece Hyoryudan, o Karyudan, quizás Ryuka.

-¿Y qué significan esos nombres raros?-dijo la dragona.

-El primero dragón de hielo, el segundo dragón de fuego y el tercero también significa dragón de fuego-dijo el rubio.

-Soy una D-R-A-G-O-N-A –dijo la dragona pegándole con la cola en la cabeza al rubio por cada letra que decía-entendiste cabeza hueca.

-Entendí-dijo el rubio sobándose donde su dragona le había pegado.

-"Ya se mocoso que nombre puedes ponerle"-dijo Kurama.

-"¿Cuál?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"Que te parece Haku, así honraras su memoria"-dijo el Kyubi.

-"Tienes razón, pero hay un detalle Haku era un chico"-dijo Naruto.

-"Lo que la lagartija no sepa no la daña"-termino de explicar el Kyubi.

-"Gracias saco de pulgas"-dijo el rubio.

-Ya tengo un nombre para ti-dijo Naruto.

-Dímelo cabeza hueca-dijo la dragona más molesta aun.

-Antes que nada-comenzó a explicar el rubio- quiero que sepas que el nombre que he pensado pertenecía a una persona que me enseño algo muy valioso, eso valioso que me enseño es que la verdadera fuerza nace cuando uno lucha por los que quiere, que si tú tienes alguien que es importante para ti aunque sea una sola persona, tú debes protegerla, y al protegerla te vuelves fuerte…

-Ya me empieza a gustar lo que representa este nombre-dijo entusiasmada la dragona.

-Eso que me enseño esa persona se convirtió en parte de mi camino ninja, además era usuario del elemento hielo, el nombre de esa persona era Haku, ¿qué opinas?

-Aunque el nombre es corto, y no expresa mi grandeza, veo que para ti significo mucho esa persona y acepto gustosa ese nombre-dijo la dragona gustosa por su nombre.

-Gracias Haku-contesto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-bueno ahora que ya tienen nombres, Murtagh-san me podrías explicar ¿qué haces aquí?

-Antes que empiece a explicar, ¿qué significa eso de decir el nombre de alguien y agregarle el kun, el san o el sama?

-Vera Murtagh-san-comenzó a explicar Hinata- el sama, el san y también el dono, son formas que usamos de dónde venimos para demostrar respeto, el kun o el chan lo usamos con personas de nuestro mismo nivel, como por ejemplo amigos, ahora cuando al nombre de una persona le agregamos la palabra sensei, quiere decir que es nuestro maestro.

-Está bien, entiendo-dijo Murtagh-bueno ahora les explicare a que vine, ayer en la tarde mi hermano el idiota de Eragon, sintió un disturbio en la magia donde ustedes llegaron, me mando a mi ya que era el Jinete más cercano a que viniera a investigar, y a eso vine, al llegar donde estaban vimos las huellas y los seguimos hasta acá. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta ¿Ustedes no son de Alagaësia?

-Es cierto no somos de aquí-contesto Naruto-nosotros somos ninjas de Konohagakure.

-Y, ¿cómo llegaron acá?-quiso saber el Jinete- ¿Y que es Konohagakure?

-Konohagakure o simplemente Konoha es nuestro hogar. Resulta que nosotros estábamos en una guerra-comenzó a relatar Naruto-una guerra para evitar que nuestro mundo cayera en manos de un demente llamado Madara Uchiha, el quería hundir a todo el mundo en un Genjutsu para controlarlo a su antojo, cuando estábamos a punto de derrotarlo el muy desgraciado quiso absorbernos con el Kamui pero no le resulto y llegamos acá.

-Entendí bastante, pero ¿qué es Genjutsu? y ¿Que es el Kamui?-pregunto Espina.

-Vera Espina-sama-dijo Hinata cortésmente-los ninjas aprendemos tres cosas básicas en la Academia, una es Ninjutsu, la otra es Taijutsu y la ultima es Genjutsu. Ahora bien cada una de esas cosas es un forma de batalla distinta, por ejemplo el Ninjutsu es la forma en que combatimos usando Jutsus, un ejemplo es el Rasegan, de Naruto-kun.

-Esa bola de energía de hace un rato-dijo Murtagh sorprendido-¿eso era un Ninjutsu?

-Correcto, Murtagh-san-dijo Hinata amablemente-pero eso es una sola muestra Naru-chan puede hacer uno más poderoso que el Rasegan y sabe muchos más, ahora volviendo al tema, el Taijutsu es la forma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Como esos movimientos raros que hacia Naruto?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Exacto, aunque mi novio no es un experto en Taijutsu, sabe usarlo aceptablemente-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Gracias mi amor por no decir la verdad, soy pésimo en Taijutsu-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿pero si tú no eres un experto?-pregunto asombrado Murtagh-¿Dónde puedo conocer a uno?

-Jajaja, pues-dijo Naruto riendo mientras veía a su novia-tienes a una de las mejores kunoichis en Taijutsu frente a ti, Murtagh-san.

La Hyuga se sonrojo completamente ante lo que había dicho su novio.

-¿Disculpa que es Kunoichi?-quiso saber Espina.

-Una Kunoichi es una mujer ninja, Espina-sama-explico la pelinegra-volviendo a lo que explicaba, en cuanto al Genjutsu es el arte de engañar a la mente de un adversario, haciéndole creer cosas que no son reales.

-Comprendo-dijo Murtagh-pero ustedes ¿usan magia para realizar todo eso?

-¿Magia?-los dos shinobi se miraron muy extrañados por lo que preguntaba Murtagh.

-Si magia, ustedes usan magia para realizar esas cosas como la bola de energía de Naruto-dijo Murtagh.

-No, nosotros usamos chakra-dijo Naruto.

-¿Chakra?-quiso saber Espina-¿Qué es eso de chakra?

-Pues es un concepto muy complicado de explicar, Espina-sama-dijo Hinata-pero básicamente el chakra es la mezcla de energía física presente en cada parte del cuerpo y la energía espiritual que uno adquiere a través del entrenamiento y la experiencia.

-Entiendo-dijo Espina.

-Hina-chan como puedes recordar esas cosas tan difíciles que nos pasaron en la academia-dijo el rubio sorprendido por la memoria de su novia.

-Pues veras Naru-chan-comenzó a decir Hinata con una sonrisa-yo no me lo pasaba durmiendo o pintando los rostros de piedra de los Hokage.

Todos dentro de la cueva rieron ante la respuesta de Hinata, menos el rubio.

-Murtagh-san, ¿ustedes usan magia?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si, Naruto nosotros usamos magia como ustedes usan eso que llaman chakra, si es que entendí bien el concepto-comento Murtagh-la magia según nosotros la entendemos es la manipulación de la energía de nuestros cuerpos y la que nos rodea para lograr el efecto deseado.

-Pero, ¿qué cosas hacen con la magia?-pregunto Naruto mas entusiasmado aun.

-De todo, pero todo tiene un precio, si se nos acaba la energía haciendo magia podemos morir-explico el Jinete.

-Naruto, ¿Qué es Kamui? Y ¿Qué o quienes son Kurama y Son?-pregunto Espina.

-Pues el Kamui- comenzó a explicar Naruto- es una técnica que pertenece al clan Uchiha, que permite a quien la usa enviar a otra persona o cosa a otra dimensión, aunque aun no entiendo ¿cómo llegamos aquí? en cuanto a quienes son Kurama y Son creo que lo mejor sería presentárselos.

-Y ¿cómo nos presentaras a Kurama y a Son?-pregunto Espina.

-Fácil hagan contacto mental conmigo y yo los guiare-respondió el rubio.

Espina y Murtagh hicieron contacto con la mente del chico, de repente se encontraron en un pasaje oscuro con una pequeña capa de agua, siguieron el pasaje y llegaron a una gran sala donde había una jaula abierta.

-"Sean bienvenidos"-dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Tanto Murtagh como Espina dieron un paso hacia atrás, la voz emanaba un gran poder, pero se alteraron mas al sentir una segunda presencia, un poco menos poderosa pero si menos agresiva que la primera, la segunda presencia emanaba sabiduría, a la vez que poder.

-"No asustes a nuestros invitados saco de pulgas"-contesto Naruto apareciendo al lado de Espina.

-"¿A quién llamas saco de pulgas?, mocoso del demonio-contesto un enorme zorro con nueve colas.

-"Mmm, ¿no se? quizás al único idiota que tiene nueve colas"-grito el rubio con una sonrisa.

-"Jajaja, sigues siendo un idiota con agallas Naruto"-dijo el zorro sonriendo y empuñando su pata delantera para ofrecérsela al rubio.

-"Y tú sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza Kurama, jajaja"-contesto el chico riendo y empuñando su mano y chocándola con la pata del zorro.

-"Les ruego que disculpen al par de idiotas"-dijo un enorme mono de color rojo acercándose al Dragón y su Jinete.

-"No se preocupe"-dijo Murtagh con respeto.

-"No hace falta tanto respeto, honorable Jinete, mi nombre es Son Goku, pero solamente llámeme Son, lo mismo va para usted noble dragón"-termino de decir Son.

-"Por cierto, mi nombre es Espina y mi compañero se llama Murtagh, ¿ese zorro de ahí es Kurama?"-pregunto Espina.

-"Así es Espina-san, el es mi hermano, además de ser el compañero, mejor dicho amigo del rubio loco que esta con el"-dijo el simio con una sonrisa.

-¿Como puede ser tu hermano? si tu eres un simio y el es un zorro-pregunto Murtagh.

En ese momento apareció la conciencia de Haku.

-Es una larga historia, pero tratare de resumirla, hace mucho tiempo en nuestra dimensión, existía una criatura que se llamaba Juubi, que era muy malvada y poderosa que poseía un cantidad infinita de chakra, sin embargo hubo un humano que logro derrotarlo, pero para lograrlo tuvo que dividir el chakra del Juubi, así nacimos los Bijus o criaturas con colas, somos nueve somos: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu que ahora está con la novia de Naruto, yo, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, que es el biju del hermano del Raikage, y finalmente el loco de Kurama, el humano que nos libero o si prefiere nos creo fue conocido en nuestro mundo como Rikudo Sennin y es el padre de todas las artes ninjas.

Kurama y Naruto se acercaron a los otros cuatro.

-"Woow, ya parece criadero de lagartijas"-dijo el zorro.

-"Mas respeto, bolsa de pelos"-critico Haku.

-"Calma-comenzó a decir Son-Kurama, Haku tiene razón debes tener más respeto con Espina-san y Murtagh-san, a ustedes dos les pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermano, en cuanto a ti Haku, Kurama es muy parecido a Naruto en eso, el respeto no es algo con lo que hayan nacido, pero no por eso son malos."

-"¿Como sabes eso Son?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Fácil Naruto, si vas a ser mi Jinchuriki lo mínimo que debo hacer es conocerte—comenzó a explicar el simio-así que me puse a ver tus recuerdos, debo decir que hubieron momentos inspiradores como en el examen escrito de las pruebas Chuunin, momentos para la risa como ese incidente después de tu graduación con Sasuke, momentos gloriosos como cuando derrotaste a Pain o a Kakuzu, pero hasta donde van mis averiguaciones pareciera ser que tu desde un principio estabas destinado a ser el Jinchuriki de Kurama."

-"¿A qué te refieres Son?"-dijo molesto el rubio por que le recordaron el incidente con Sasuke después de la graduación, cuando debían asignarles equipos.

-"Los dos son escandalosos, los dos no conocen el significado de la palabra respeto, los dos carecen de modales, los dos se meten en mas líos de los que debieran, y así la lista sigue y sigue y seguirá, pareciera que fueran gemelos, o mejor dicho cortados con la misma tijera"-termino con una sonrisa Son y los demás rieron menos Kurama y Naruto.

-"Vas a dejar que me ofendan así, Kurama"-dijo enojado Naruto.

El Kyubi estaba deprimido en una esquina, y contaba con los dedos de sus patas delanteras.

-"No puede ser"-grito después de un rato.

Los otros lo miraron extrañados.

-"¿Qué te pasa Kurama?"-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-"Son tiene razón, no puede ser"-dijo casi llorando el Kyubi.

-"¿En qué tiene razón?"

-"Somos iguales-dijo el zorro llorando-bueno casi iguales yo soy más listo que tu."

Con esa última frase el zorro recupero su dignidad. Y pudo volver a ser el de siempre.

-"Mejor salgamos sino este zorro me va a volver loco"-dijo Naruto.

Naruto, Murtagh, Espina y Haku salieron de la mente del rubio.


	5. Chapter 5 Capitulos 9 y 10

**Capitulo 9 Preguntas y Respuestas Parte 2.**

Después de salir de la mente de Naruto, Murtagh y Espina se dirigieron a Hinata.

-Dinos polluela, ¿tú también eres una Jinchuriki?-pregunto Espina.

-Si Espina-sama, yo soy la Jinchuriki de Isobu-sama, ¿le gustaría conocerlo?-dijo Hinata.

-Está bien polluela, si me permites conocerlo estaré encantado-dijo el dragón rojo-¿vienes Murtagh?

-No gracias Espina, me quedare acá, tengo que asimilar lo que vimos, es sorprendente.

Luego de oír la respuesta de Murtagh, Espina entro en la mente de Hinata, que a diferencia de la de Naruto no era oscura y tenebrosa, el sitio de la mente de Hinata donde se encontraba Isobu era como enorme playa donde el agua se movía suavemente.

-Isobu-sama-llamo Hinata a su Biju.

-¿Qué deseas pequeña?-dijo una voz profunda que venía del agua que llegaba a la playa.

-Quisiera presentarle a alguien, ¿podría salir un momento?, para que lo conozca-pidió la pelinegra con respeto.

-Está bien pequeña-contesto la voz.

En ese momento una columna de agua se elevo y cuando empezó a caer una enorme tortuga de tres colas apareció.

-Aquí estoy pequeña, ¿a quién deseas presentarme?-pregunto Isobu.

-Isobu-sama, tengo el gusto de presentarle a Espina-sama, el es un dragón igual que Suiryudan-dijo Hinata.

-Pequeña te vuelvo a repetir-comenzó a decir la tortuga-quiero que me digas solamente Isobu, en cuanto a usted Espina-sama es un honor conocerlo.

-El honor es mío Isobu-dijo el dragón con respeto, ya que podía sentir el poder que emanaba el Biju de las tres colas, aunque era menor que Kurama, Espina se daba cuenta que si hacia enojar a los Bijus sería un gran problema para él y Murtagh.

-Pero Isobu-sama-comenzó a decir Hinata-me sentiría incomoda si tengo que decirle solamente Isobu.

-NO es que me moleste tu muestra de respeto, es solo que me hace sentir viejo-dijo el Biju con una sonrisa.

-Está bien tratare de no hacerlo sentir viejo-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa-Isobu-san.

-Eso está mejor, gracias Hinata-respondió Isobu con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Espina-sama?-pregunto la tortuga.

-Hinata me dijo si quería conocerlo Isobu, así que acepte la invitación, espero y no lo moleste-contesto el dragón.

-Para nada, mi Jinchuriki a diferencia al de Kurama y ahora también de Son, es una persona educada, sensible y muy agradable, eso sin contar que tiene uno de los Doujutsus más fuertes.

-Isobu, podría explicarme, ¿qué es un Doujutsu?-dijo el dragón rojo.

-Un Doujutsu Espina-sama-comenzó a explicar el Biju-es la habilidad de hacer algunas técnicas con los ojos, los Doujutsus más poderosos son en primer lugar el Rinnegan, luego viene el Sharingan y luego el Byakugan que es el que posee Hinata.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre uno y otro?-quiso saber el dragón.

-Bueno de partida el más poderoso es el Rinnegan-continuo con la explicación Isobu-se caracteriza por que los ojos del portador son de color morado, y en el ojo hay seis líneas circulares, cada línea representa un poder, luego viene el Sharingan hace que en el ojo del portador aparezcan unas aspas, este Doujutsu es especial debido a que tiene varios tipos de llamémoslo evolución, una vez que se ha alcanzado su máximo nivel se pueden hacer técnicas devastadoras como el Susanoo que es una especie de armadura de chakra, el Amaterasu que son llamas de color negro que arden durante siete días y siete noches, el Tsukuyomi que podría decirse que es el Genjutsu supremo, y el Kamui que puede absorber cosas y seres vivos, para enviarlos a una dimensión diferente, para luego traerlos de vuelta. El Sharingan en cualquiera de sus niveles te permite copiar las técnicas de otro ninja salvo las que son Kekkei Genkai, además de ver a través de los Genjutsu.

-¿Qué pasa con el Byakugan?-dijo Espina.

-Bueno para eso deberías preguntarle a Hinata, ya que ella tiene el Byakugan-dijo Isobu con una sonrisa haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara.

-Espina-sama-dijo Hinata-si gusta cuando volvamos le muestro y le explico sobre el Byakugan.

-Me parece bien-dijo el dragón.

-Una cosa más Isobu-dijo Espina con respeto-¿qué es Kekkei Genkai?

-Eso es fácil-dijo Isobu con una sonrisa-el Kekkei Genkai es una habilidad, ya sea Doujutsu, o una técnica de Ninjutsu que se da solamente en miembros de una familia especifica, como por ejemplo el Byakugan solo se da en forma natural en la Familia Hyuga.

-Gracias por su tiempo Isobu, le estoy profundamente agradecido y ha sido un placer conocerlo-dijo el dragón.

-El placer ha sido mío, y cualquier cosa que quiera saber Espina-sama, dígale a Hinata que me pregunte o pídale permiso para entrar en su mente-dijo el Biju.

Al salir de la mente de la chica Espina compartió mentalmente la información que obtuvo con Murtagh, Espina y Hinata miraron hacia un lado donde Naruto estaba tratando según él de pensar, hasta que dio un grito.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun?-dijo preocupada Hinata.

-Nada Hina-chan es solo que he caído en cuenta de algo-dijo el rubio.

-Disculpa Hinata-dijo Espina interrumpiendo al rubio-pero no ibas a mostrarme y hablarme del Byakugan.

-Perdón Espina-sama ahora mismo le muestro.

Hinata hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Byakugan! –dijo fuerte la pelinegra mientras se empezaban a notar las venas alrededor de los ojos.

Tanto Murtagh y Espina como los jóvenes dragones vieron con asombro el aspecto de Hinata.

-Espina-sama este es el Byakugan el Kekkei Genkai de mi familia-dijo con orgullo Hinata.

-Y ¿qué hace especial a esta técnica?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Así como estoy ahora-comenzó a explicar Hinata-prácticamente tengo una visión de 360 grados, también puedo ver a unos 2 kilómetros de distancia, también gracias al Byakugan puedo dame cuenta si estoy en un Genjutsu o no, además de ver el flujo de chakra en cualquier ser humano o animal o cosa.

-¿Para qué sirve ver el flujo de chakra?-pregunto Suiryudan.

-Pues veras Suiryudan, al ver el flujo de chakra puedo bloquear los puntos Tenketsu, y con ello incapacitar temporalmente o matar a una persona.

-¿Que es un punto Tenketsu?-pregunto esta vez Haku.

-El punto Tenketsu es un lugar en el cuerpo por donde pasa chakra y puede ser liberado por ahí, yo al golpear en ese punto puedo hacer por ejemplo que esa persona no pueda mover su brazo-explico la pelinegra.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Espina.

-Le hare una demostración-dijo la Hyuga- Naruto-kun.

-SI Hina-chan-dijo el rubio.

-¿Podrías ayudarme en una demostración?-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Claro lo que quiera mi novia yo se lo cumplo-dijo Naruto sin saber lo que planeaba su novia.

-¿Podrías lanzar un par de golpes?-pidió la pelinegra.

-Claro no hay problema-respondió el inocente Uzumaki.

Naruto lanzo un par de golpes que Hinata paro y se encargo de cerrar los puntos Tenketsu dejando al rubio sin poder mover su brazo derecho.

-Ahora Naruto-kun déjame ayudarte-comenzó a decir la pelinegra con una sonrisa- a sacarte tu chaqueta para que todos puedan ver donde te golpee y entiendan lo que es un punto Tenketsu.

Cuando Hinata termino de sacar la chaqueta les mostro a los dragones y a Murtagh el brazo del rubio, todos estaban asombrados el brazo derecho de Naruto tenía varios puntos rojos como si le hubieran picado mosquitos pero era evidente que Naruto no podía mover su brazo.

-Esas pequeñas marcas demuestran donde están los puntos-continuo con la explicación- y yo al cerrárselos le deje sin movimiento su brazo, si esto lo llevamos al pecho y yo le cierro algunos puntos Tenketsu, podría hasta matarlo.

Tanto los dragones como Murtagh estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Quieres que lo pruebe en ti Murtagh-san?-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

-No gracias, pero si tú me cierras esos puntos ¿mi brazo se quedara así para siempre?-pregunto preocupado el Jinete.

-No Murtagh-san-dijo la pelinegra-al cabo de unos días podrá recuperar la movilidad, si quiere recuperar antes la movilidad debería reabrir los puntos, Naruto-kun, ¿podrías reabrir los puntos Tenketsu que te cerré?

-Ningún problema-dijo el rubio en ese momento reabrió sus puntos Tenketsu cerrados-solo Hinata noto cuando salió el chakra, los demás vieron como los puntos rojos desaparecían de repente-nunca me acostumbrare a reabrir estos malditos puntos, duele como los mil demonios.

-A propósito Naruto-kun, ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?-pregunto Hinata.

-Pues veras Hina-chan, luego de oír la explicación de Murtagh-san sobre la magia-comenzó su explicación el rubio-he llegado a una conclusión, la magia y el senjutsu del ermitaño prácticamente son lo mismo.

-¿Qué es el Senjutsu?-pregunto Haku.

-El Senjutsu son técnicas que tienen de base el chakra de la naturaleza, lo que permite a quien domina el Senjutsu aumentar enormemente sus capacidades ninjas en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, dejen demostrarles como es el modo ermitaño.

Naruto se sentó en la posición del loto y comenzó a reunir chakra de la naturaleza, pero ocurrió algo que no tenía previsto de repente comenzó a reunir demasiado chakra natural, apenas podía soportarlo, iba casi convirtiéndose en sapo, cuando alguien le pego con una regla en la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho idiota que no reúnas demasiado chakra de la naturaleza?, sabes los riegos idiota-dijo una voz que salía del una pequeña columna de humo.

-Pero Fukasaku-sensei-respondió el rubio.

-Pero, nada cabeza hueca-respondió un pequeño sapo con barba blanca dándole otro golpe con la regla en la cabeza al rubio.

-¡Ayyy! Duele Fukasaku-sensei ¿Por qué siempre tiene que golpearme tan fuerte?-se quejo el rubio.

-Porque eres un idiota, ahora tienes 30 segundos para explicarme por que estabas reuniendo tanto chakra de la naturaleza.

-Pero sensei, solo llevaba 10 segundos reuniéndolo y de repente comenzó a suceder el cambio.

-¿Tratas de engañarme Naruto-chan?-dijo el sapo molesto.

-Sabes que yo no haría eso, porque después me mataría a reglazos-se defendió el rubio.

-Se puede saber ¿quién es él, Naruto?-pregunto Espina.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 El Sapo y el dragón.**

Al oír la voz el sapo se giro para ver de dónde venía y se sorprendió al ver al enorme dragón rojo.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?-quiso saber el sapo estaba muy molesto-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Naruto?

-Yo no he hecho nada Fukasaku-sensei, fue el idiota de Madara-protesto el rubio.

-Explícate- exigió Fukasaku.

El rubio le conto todo lo que sabía, como habían llegado ahí y como habían conocido a Murtagh y a Espina, de cómo se habían convertido en Jinetes sin proponérselo, de cómo Naruto había aceptado convertirse en el Jinchuriki de Son Goku y como Hinata se había convertido en la Jinchuriki de Isobu.

-Mmm, veo que no fue tu culpa directamente-dijo finalmente el sapo-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama este sitio?

-Se llama Alagaësia-respondió Murtagh.

Fukasaku se quedo mirando unos minutos a Espina y luego a los jóvenes dragones.

-Disculpe dragón-sama-dijo el sapo mirando a Espina-¿Usted lanza fuego?

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas anciano Sapo?-pregunto Espina.

-Naruto-dijo el sapo antes de dar un gran suspiro-creo saber donde los mando el maldito de Madara.

-¿Donde Fukasaku-sensei? –dijo Naruto.

-Madara te envió al reino de los dragones de fuego-contesto fríamente el sapo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No entiendo-dijo el rubio más confundido que antes.

-Para que entiendas Naruto estas en un mundo paralelo al tuyo.

-¿Cómo es posible? Es una broma, ¿cierto? -dijo casi desesperado el rubio.

-No es ninguna broma-comenzó a explicar el sapo mucho más serio-te voy a contar lo que se pero es probable que no te va a gustar.

-Dime de una vez sensei-pidió el rubio.

-La historia se remonta más o menos al tiempo de Rikudo-Sennin- comenzó a explicar el sapo-en ese tiempo en nuestro mundo existían 5 tipos de dragones, estaban los dragones de agua, aire, tierra, rayo y los dragones de fuego, los dragones enseñaron al Rikudo-Sennin las primeras técnicas elementales, cuando apareció el Juubi, Rikudo-Sennin ya era un maestro de los cinco elementos, el Juubi entendió que los dragones serian un problema para que el destruyera el mundo y comenzó a exterminarlos, primero acabo con los dragones del aire, luego siguieron los dragones de tierra, después continuo con los dragones del rayo, solo quedaban los dragones de agua y los de fuego.

-¿Qué tan fuerte era el Juubi?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Imagínate Murtagh-san que Kurama es el más fuerte de los Biju-dijo Naruto-El Juubi es al menos mil veces más fuerte.

-¿Puedo continuar?-dijo Fukasaku molesto por la interrupción.

-Disculpe sensei-dijo el rubio avergonzado.

-Como decía-el sapo continuo su historia-después de un par de años el Juubi finalmente acabo con los dragones de agua, solo evitaban la destrucción total el Rikudo-Sennin y los dragones de fuego. En la última batalla épica que duro una larga semana, donde la noche parecía día y donde el día se oscurecía como la noche más oscura, donde ninguno de los bandos cedía ni un milímetro, finalmente Rikudo-Sennin con la ayuda de los dragones de fuego logro derrotar al Juubi, pero la población de dragones de fuego quedo muy reducida, una vez que el Juubi pudo ser separado en los nueve Bijus y lo que quedo de él fue encerrado en la luna, tanto Rikudo-Sennin como los dragones se dieron cuenta que los humanos no estaban listos para aprender el poder de los dragones, así que los dragones de fuego más antiguos junto con un Jutsu especial del Rikudo-Sennin, abrieron un portal a otro mundo donde los dragones pudieran vivir en paz. Cuando se fueron los dragones de fuego, los dragones en nuestro mundo poco a poco se convirtieron en un mito, de los dragones solo quedaron unos dibujos de los dragones de agua y de los dragones del rayo, que con el pasar del tiempo los seres humanos llamaron dragones celestiales, pero los dragones del viento y de tierra se dudo si realmente existieron, en cuanto a los dragones de fuego, nadie se recordó que existieran alguna vez, nadie recordó que ayudaron a derrotar al Juubi, salvo para nosotros en el monte Myobokuzan, que resguardamos la historia, para todos aquellos que quieran aprenderla.

-Que increíble-dijo el rubio al oír la historia.

-Anciano sapo, usted por casualidad sabe el nombre del líder de los dragones que derrotaron al Juubi-pregunto Haku.

-Si no mal recuerdo joven dragón, se llamaba Natgar, le decían el aliento del Infierno, ya que su llama era la más poderosa de entre los dragones de fuego, se decía que con solo un diez por ciento de su poder podía derretir en menos de 5 segundos una roca.

-Que increíble-dijo asombrado Haku.

-Fukasaku-sensei-comenzó a decir el rubio-usted sabe, ¿Por qué cuando comencé a acumular chakra de la naturaleza, me comencé a convertir en sapo tan rápido?

-Quizás es porque aquí hay demasiado chakra de la naturaleza-contesto el sapo.

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Murtagh-nosotros no usamos lo que ustedes llaman chakra, nosotros usamos magia.

-Murtagh-san, ¿podrías mostrarme algo de eso que llaman magia?-pidió Fukasaku.

-Si claro, no hay problema.

Murtagh pidió a Naruto y a Hinata que amontonaran un poco de leña.

-Brisingr-dijo Murtagh al instante una llama apareció en la base de la leña.

-Mmm, ahora comprendo todo-dijo pensativamente Fukasaku.

-¿Qué pasa sensei?-hablo el rubio.

-Ocurre Naruto-chan-comenzó a explicar el anciano sapo-que en este mundo usan mucho el chakra de la naturaleza, pero como no tienen el concepto del chakra ellos lo llaman magia. Ahora bien ellos también usan palabras para realizar sus técnicas, pero el idioma que ellos usan es el idioma sagrado de los dragones.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que nosotros los dragones lo hemos olvidado?-dijo Espina.

-Me imagino que los primeros dragones lo enseñaron a otros seres, pero con el pasar de los siglos los mismos dragones olvidaron ese hecho.

-¿Es eso posible?-pregunto Suiryudan.

-Claro que es posible, Konoha no tiene más de 250 años y los hechos que tuvieron que ver con el Juubi fueron hace más de 1500 años, y dudo que alguno de los dragones que vinieron de nuestro mundo a este sigan con vida, por diversas razones.

-Tiene sentido-comenzó a decir Espina-además tenemos que tener en cuenta las guerras entre los dragones y los elfos, o la guerra entre los enanos y los dragones, es muy posible que los dragones que llegaron del otro mundo hayan muerto en alguna de las guerras.

-Una cosa más Naruto-empezó a explicar Fukasaku-en el idioma sagrado de los dragones no puedes mentir ya que si tú dices algo en ese idioma debes cumplirlo aunque te cueste la vida, en la antigüedad se decía que cuando alguien no confiaba en otra persona o si alguien quería hacer una promesa inquebrantable juraba hablando en el idioma sagrado. Así que no vayas andar prometiendo cosas en el idioma sagrado por que podrías morir a causa de tus palabras.

-Murtagh-san, ¿cuánto tiempo demora el entrenamiento de Jinete de dragón?-pregunto Naruto.

-Pues lleva aproximadamente antes de que les den su espada unos 5 años-dijo Murtagh.

-Naru-chan, ¿estás planeado hacer lo que creo?-dijo asombrada Hinata.

-Sí, pienso quedarme aquí unos tres años y convertirme en un Jinete dragón-contesto el rubio con determinación.

-Pero, ¿que pasara con nuestros amigos y con mi familia?-dijo la pelinegra con tristeza.

-Hina-chan si tu quieres puedes irte, pero yo me quedare quiero aprender más sobre los dragones.

-Y ¿cómo podría irme?-pregunto asombrada la Hyuga.

-Fácil, Fukasaku-sensei-comenzó a explicar el rubio-¿Hina-chan puede firmar el contrato con los sapos?

-Si, en teoría si puede-dijo Fukasaku.

-Entonces firmas el contrato con los sapos, Fukasaku-sensei vuelve a nuestro mundo y te invoca con una invocación inversa, y listo.

El sapo estaba sorprendido el rubio cabeza hueca había ideado una forma para regresar, Hinata estaba confundida, por un lado quería volver a ver a sus amigos y familia, pero por otro lado no quería dejar a Naruto, a su nuevo y ansiado novio, en tanto los otros miraban asombrados la conversación.

-¿Te irás Hinata?-dijo Suiryudan triste-apenas nos conocemos y me dejaras solo, somos compañeros.

En ese instante Hinata recordó lo que le había contado Naruto sobre lo que había dicho Kakashi-sensei: "Quien rompe una regla es escoria, pero quien abandona a sus amigos son peores que la escoria." En ese instante Hinata se sintió muy mal con ella misma se sintió una basura y se puso a llorar amargamente.

-¿Que te sucede Hina-chan?-dijo preocupado el rubio

-Es que me siento horrible, soy peor que la escoria-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Por qué te sientes así? Es por algo que dije-dijo más preocupado Naruto.

-No es eso, es solo que yo estaba pensando en irme y dejarte aquí, dejar a mi nuevo amigo Suiryudan, soy de lo peor, solo estaba pensando en mi-una vez más la pelinegra, lloro desconsoladamente.

-Tranquila mi amor, entiendo por qué quieres irte, todos tus seres queridos están allá, en cambio a mí nadie me espera, para mi es fácil decidir sobre mi destino, no pensé un momento en ti, disculpa por ser egoísta-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡NA…Naruto!-la chica abrazo con fuerzas al rubio-¡Discúlpame por ser débil!

Naruto tomo la cara de la chica en sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-No llores mi Hime, sé que es difícil para ti, pero tú no eres débil, solo estas preocupada por tu familia, viste como el desgraciado de Madara, mato a tu primo, ahora lo único que te importa es saber que ellos están bien.

-Pero…pero…-dijo entre sollozos la pelinegra.

-Haremos esto mi amor-comenzó a explicar el rubio con todo el amor que tenia por la chica-Fukasaku-sensei irá a hablar con alguien de la aldea, quizás Kakashi, Shizune , Sakura y si tenemos suerte con la vieja Tsunade, le pediremos que averigüe si tu familia está bien y le pediremos que nos mande papel y algo para escribir, además de algunos kunai y shuriken extras, así podrás escribirle a tus seres queridos si quieres quedarte o puedes volver con Fukasaku-sensei después de que le mande una carta a la vieja, ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien Naruto-kun-dijo ya más calmada Hinata.

-Fukasaku-sensei, ¿puede ir a ver como acabo todo y averiguar si todos están bien?

-No hay problema muchacho, pero debes darme algo de tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vuelves y nos cuentas que paso?-dijo el rubio.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana Naruto-chan.

Dicho esto último el anciano sapo desapareció en una pequeña explosión y partió a cumplir el encargo del rubio.

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustados los capitulos, espero sus comentarios para saber su opinion.


	6. Chapter 6 CApitulos 11 y 12

**Capitulo 11 La Misión de Fukasaku.**

Al regresar a su mundo Fukasaku, busco señales del chakra de Tsunade, luego de unos momentos lo encontró y apareció frente a la Hokage.

-Tsunade-chan-dijo el anciano sapo.

-Fukasaku-sama ¿qué hace aquí?-dijo asombrada la rubia Hokage.

-Vengo de parte de Naruto-chan-contesto Fukasaku.

-¡Quee! ¿Dónde está ese cabeza hueca? ¿Qué le paso?-dijo asombrada y a la vez preocupada la Hokage.

-Me pidió darte un mensaje y también a Hiashi Hyuga-explico el sapo.

-¡Shizune, Shizune!-grito Tsunade.

La morena apareció al instante.

-Shizune convoca a los demás Kage, además de Kakashi y Hiashi Hyuga-ordeno la Hokage.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama-contesto Shizune partiendo velozmente a buscar a quienes le había pedido la Hokage.

Después de unos minutos los demás Kage ya estaban junto a Tsunade, y ya venían en camino Kakashi y Hiashi. Momentos después todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Fukasaku.

-Primero que nada quiero presentarles a Fukasaku-sama, uno de los sabios del monte Myobokuzan y maestro de Naruto en Senjutsu- comenzó a decir Tsunade-Fukasaku-sama ellos son el Tsuchikage, el Raikage, el Kazekage, y la Mizukage-dijo la Hokage señalando a cada uno de los otros Kage-creo que recuerda a Kakashi y quien está al lado de Kakashi es el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga.

-Es un honor conocerlos a todos-dijo el anciano sapo.

-El honor es nuestro-contesto el Tsuchikage-¿Para, que nos ha mandado llamar Tsunade-Hime?

-Espero que sea importante-dijo el Raikage.

-Los he mandado llamar porque acabo de recibir noticias de Naruto y de Hinata.

-En serio-dijo Gaara-¿ellos están bien?

-Bueno cuando los deje ellos estaban bien-contesto Fukasaku muy serio.

-¿Por qué ese tono noble sapo?-dijo la Mizukage.

-Pues verán ellos se encuentran en este instante en un mundo paralelo-dijo el anciano sapo.

-Pero, ¿cómo llegaron ahí?-pregunto Hiashi.

-Según me lo explico Naruto-chan-comenzó a explicar Fukasaku-en el momento que hizo su ataque final en contra de Madara Uchiha con su Rasen Shuriken, Madara intento usar el Kamui, pero por alguna razón al golpear el Rasen Shuriken con el cuerpo de Madara hizo que el Kamui se descontrolara de alguna forma y los envió al reino de los dragones de fuego.

-¡Queee!-gritaron todos a la vez.

-Pero si no existen los dragones-comento el Raikage.

-Los dragones son solamente mitos y cuentos para niños-dijo la Mizukage.

-No necesariamente-contesto el Tsuchikage en forma seria.

-¿Qué quiere decir Tsuchikage-sama?-pregunto Gaara.

-Pues verán, toda leyenda, mito o cuento tiene su porción de verdad-comenzó a explicar el viejo Oonoki-todo lo que nosotros creemos que es un cuento tiene su origen en algo real, un ejemplo claro es el Rinnegan, hasta hace tres años atrás todos creíamos que era solo un cuento, un mito, pero cuando ataco Pain a Konoha vimos que el cuento se hizo realidad, entonces no podemos decir que los dragones no existen o mejor dicho no existieron si no existen pruebas concretas de que son invenciones de la gente.

-Exacto-comenzó a explicar Fukasaku-alguna vez se han preguntado, ¿como el Rikudo-Sennin logro derrotar al Juubi?

-Supongo que con sus grandes habilidades ninjas-comento el Raikage.

-En parte sí, pero eso lleva a otras preguntas, ¿Dónde aprendió el Rikudo-Sennin las artes ninjas? Si se supone que él las invento, ¿de dónde tuvo la idea de crear las artes ninjas?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ya que la historia de Rikudo-Sennin era muy conocida pero al verlo desde el punto de vista que había propuesto Fukasaku la historia empezó a mostrar muchos huecos.

-Pero Fukasaku-sama, ¿qué tienen que ver los dragones con el Rikudo-Sennin? y más importante aun ¿qué tienen que ver con Naruto?-pregunto la Mizukage.

-Les contare algo que para ustedes los humanos ha quedado en el olvido-contesto Fukasaku.

Fukasaku comenzó a explicar la historia del Rikudo-Sennin y los dragones tal como se la conto a Naruto, luego el consejo quedo en silencio.

-Pero mi hija, ¿cómo se encuentra?-dijo verdaderamente preocupado Hiashi.

-Ella se encuentra bien, pero ella quiere saber si su familia está bien.

-Gracias a Dios-dijo Hiashi.

-Hay algo, que no nos ha dicho ¿no es así Fukasaku-sama?-dijo Kakashi.

-Como siempre eres muy perceptivo Kakashi-chan-comento el sapo.

-¿Qué sucede Fukasaku-sama?-pregunto el Kazekage.

-Pues verán-comenzó a explicar Fukasaku-Naruto-chan y Hinata-chan se convirtieron en Jinetes de dragón, además ambos ahora son Jinchuriki.

-¿Cómo que ambos son Jinchuriki?-dijo asustado Hiashi.

-Y ¿Qué es eso de Jinete de dragón?-pregunto el Raikage.

-Para empezar les explicare porque ambos son Jinchuriki-dijo Fukasaku-cuando estaban combatiendo con Madara, dos Bijus se acercaron a la zona de combate, el tres colas, llamado también Isobu y el cuatro colas también conocido como Son Goku, ambos Bijus les ofrecieron su ayuda a los chicos, Isobu a Hinata y Son Goku a Naruto, sin la ayuda de ellos no habrían podido sobrevivir a su encuentro con Madara, cuando llegaron al otro mundo Naruto con la ayuda de sus Bijus pudo ponerle un sello a Hinata-chan para que sobreviviera, ya que el exceso de chakra podría haberla matado.

Todo el consejo de nuevo se quedo en silencio, la información era valiosa pero a la vez perturbadora, una Hyuga ahora era la Jinchuriki del tres colas y no cualquier Hyuga sino que la heredera del clan, además ahora Naruto no solo era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi sino que también del cuatro colas.

-Esto es inesperado-dijo el Tsuchikage visiblemente preocupado.

-A propósito-dijo el Raikage-Fukasaku-sama aun no nos explica, ¿Qué es un Jinete de dragón?

-Hasta donde entiendo, un Jinete de dragón-dijo Fukasaku-es alguien que tiene algún tipo de unión con un dragón de fuego, es todo lo que se, ahora viene lo difícil-dijo el sapo dando un suspiro-Naruto-chan planea quedarse tres años allá para volverse un verdadero Jinete de dragón, y para poder entrenar con su dragón, en cuanto a Hinata-chan ella aun no lo tiene decidido aunque ella también tiene a su dragón.

¡Quee!-grito todo el consejo.

-¿Cómo es eso que Naruto y Hinata tienen un dragón?-pregunto Tsunade.

-No sé ¿como los obtuvieron?, pero Naruto-chan tiene un dragón blanco y creo que le llamo Haku, en cuanto a Hinata-chan ella tiene un dragón azul y ella le puso Suiryudan.

-Así que Haku, ese tonto sigue siendo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente-dijo Kakashi sonriendo aunque nadie se dio cuenta.

-Así que por ese motivo Naruto quiere quedarse en ese lugar por tres años-dijo Gaara.

-Así es-dijo el sapo-hay una cosa mas ellos quieren saber cómo acabo la guerra, si sus amigos y familia están bien y también Naruto-chan solicito papel y algo con que escribir además de algunos kunai y shuriken, ya que casi no le quedan.

-Creo que les enviare una carta contándoles sobre la guerra y la decisión de los Kage de nombrar a Naruto, Sannin, además creo que los Kage aquí presentes no se opondrán a que nombre Sannin a Hinata-dijo Tsunade.

Ninguno de los otros Kage se opuso a lo que había dicho la Hokage.

-Una cosa más aunque no estoy seguro de ello-dijo el anciano sapo.

-¿Qué cosa Fukasaku-sama?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Al parecer Naruto-chan y Hinata-chan se han vuelto muy cercanos, casi me atrevería a decir que novios, ya que los vi muy juntos a los dos.

-¡Quee!-grito Hiashi, el siempre frio líder del clan Hyuga había perdido por un segundo la compostura.

-No estoy seguro, Hiashi-kun pero es lo que vi.

-Me alegro-dijo la Hokage-al parecer al fin Hinata podrá ser feliz y espero que no te atrevas a destruir su felicidad, Hiashi.

-Nunca destruiría la felicidad de mis hijas, es solo…

-Es solo ¿Qué Hiashi?-dijo molesta la rubia.

-Que es gracioso el destino-dijo Hiashi con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiere decir Hiashi-sama?-pregunto Gaara.

-Hace muchos años cuando me entere que mi esposa iba a tener una hija, la comprometí con el hijo que iba a tener mi mejor amigo-comenzó a explicar el líder del clan Hyuga-luego cuando el Kyubi ataco yo creí por mucho tiempo que el demonio había matado a mi amigo y a su esposa e hijo, y hará cosa de dos años me entere que el hijo de mi amigo sigue con vida. Lo gracioso de esto es que al parecer mi hija se enamoro del hijo de mi amigo sin saber que era su prometido.

-¿Quiere decir que Naruto es el prometido de Hinata desde siempre?-dijo Tsunade atontada con la información.

-Así es-dijo Hiashi riendo.

La risa del líder del clan Hyuga contagio a todos en ese consejo.

-Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste de quien era hijo Naruto? Eso era alto secreto en Konoha-quiso saber la Hokage.

-Los primeros indicios me los dio el propio Naruto-dijo Hiashi-tenía un parecido único con su padre, y la actitud insolente de su madre, luego era solo cosa de apretar correctamente a Danzou y todo salió a la luz, debo reconocer que cuando Danzou descubrió que Naruto era hijo de Minato casi se volvió loco, luego descubrir el interés de mi hija por Naruto fue cosa de niños, era cosa de verla cada vez que el chico se le acercaba, además de prestar atención de cómo Hanabi la molestaba y ver lo que escribía en su diario con el Byakugan. Lo realmente difícil fue aparentar que no sabía nada y tratar de no matar a Naruto, ya que Naruto saco lo despistado de Kushina.

-En eso tienes razón Hiashi-dijo Tsunade riendo.

-Kushina, Minato ¿Dónde he oído esos nombres?-dijo la Mizukage.

-No me dirán, ¿Qué Naruto es hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha y el Habanero sangriento?-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Eso es correcto-contesto Kakashi.

-Espero que comprendan el por qué antes de la guerra no les habíamos dicho de quien era hijo-dijo preocupada la Hokage.

-No te preocupes Tsunade-dijo la Mizukage-entendemos eso, pero ahora no creo que nadie dentro de la alianza quiera atacar al muchacho luego de ver como destrozo al Juubi y a Madara.

-Fukasaku-sama-dijo la Hokage-podría esperar para escribirle una carta al idiota de Naruto y enviarle lo que pidió.

-Yo también le pido si puede llevarle una carta a mi hija y otra a Naruto-pidió Hiashi.

-No hay problema-dijo el sapo-ahora si me disculpan yo iré a ver a Ma, debe de estar preocupada porque me desaparecí tanto rato, volveré mañana en la mañana para venir a buscar lo que le enviaran a Naruto-chan.

Después de eso el anciano sapo desapareció en una pequeña explosión y volvió a su hogar. Al llegar Gamakichi lo estaba esperando.

-Abuelo el gran Anciano lo está esperando-dijo Gamakichi.

-¿El gran Anciano me está esperando? ¿Qué querrá?-pregunto Fukasaku.

Rápidamente Fukasaku y Gamakichi se fueron a ver al Gran Anciano.

-Gran Anciano, ¿me mando llamar?-dijo Fukasaku.

-Eh…si…por cierto ¿Quién eres?-dijo el Anciano.

-Soy Fukasaku-dijo el sapo de barba.

-Ah…si…si, te he mandado llamar ya que he tenido una visión del futuro-contesto el gran Anciano.

-Y, ¿qué dice la visión?-dijo curioso Fukasaku.

-La visión… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto de nuevo el Gran Anciano.

-Soy Fukasaku-contesto molesto el sapo de la barba.

-Cierto…cierto-comenzó a hablar el Gran Anciano-en mi visión vi que los poderosos dragones de fuego volvían a este mundo, y en sus espaldas traían al sol y la luna, además vi otro dragón rojo como el atardecer que traía la esperanza en su espalda.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Fukasaku.

-Eh…eh…si eso es todo, por cierto, ¿quién eres?-dijo el Gran Anciano.

-¡Soy Fukasaku!-grito el sapo de barba visiblemente molesto.

-Cierto…cierto, creo-comenzó a decir el Gran Anciano-que sería bueno mandar a buscar el pergamino olvidado.

-¿Sera prudente hacer eso?-dijo Fukasaku.

-Si ya que el pergamino esta en un lugar inaccesible demoraríamos al menos dos años en ir a buscarlo-contesto el Gran Anciano.

-Y, ¿a quién debemos mandar?-pregunto Fukasaku.

-Creo que…tú debes elegir a los candidatos…por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

-Gran Anciano, ¡SOY FUKASAKU! Creo que debería ver un medico porque su memoria esta cada vez peor Gran Anciano- Fukasaku estaba muy molesto ya era la cuarta vez que le preguntaba su nombre y si no acababa pronto la entrevista no sería la última vez que le preguntara el Gran Anciano su nombre.

-¿Necesita algo mas Gran Anciano?

-No de momento no… ¿Quién eres?-dijo el Gran anciano.

-Soy Fukasaku, ahora si me lo permite me iré-dijo Fukasaku rindiéndose al hecho que el Gran Anciano tenía problemas de senilidad.

Después de eso Fukasaku se fue a su casa, y de repente cayó en cuenta de algo.

-"El sol y la luna podrían ser…no, es imposible, pero coinciden en algunas cosas, pero la esperanza ¿quién será?-pensaba en su camino a casa Fukasaku.

* * *

**Capitulo 12 El Regreso de Fukasaku.**

Luego que partiera Fukasaku, Naruto, Hinata, Murtagh y los dos dragones más jóvenes comenzaron a comer lo poco de carne que había, a media tarde acordaron pasar esa noche ahí para esperar a Fukasaku.

-Mientras llegamos a Ellesméra yo y Espina seremos sus maestros, una vez allí los elfos ayudaran con su entrenamiento básico y se les asignara un maestro más competente.

-¿Que o quiénes son los elfos?-pregunto Hinata.

-Creo que debería hablarles algo sobre las razas de Alagaësia-comenzó a hablar Murtagh- en primer lugar están los Dragones, luego vienen los Elfos, los Elfos se parecen en muchos sentidos a los humanos, salvo en las orejas que las tienen en forma puntiagudas, además poseen una belleza única, luego vienen los Enanos, ellos no son muy altos pero son fuertes y muy temperamentales además de poseer largas barbas, después vienen los Humanos y por último los Úrgalos, los Úrgalos son seres altos fuertes y con un par de cuernos en la cabeza.

-¿Que mas podrías decirnos de los Elfos? Murtagh-sensei-dijo Naruto.

-Sensei se oye raro, pero no me molesta-comenzó a decir el Jinete con una sonrisa-Los Elfos son una raza muy antigua ellos fueron los primeros que se convirtieron en Jinetes, debido a que una larga guerra entre Dragones y Elfos amenazaba con acabar con ambas razas, en tiempos posteriores añadieron a los humanos a los jinetes de dragón y hace algo más de 100 años añadieron a los Enanos y Úrgalos, los elfos son maestros en el arte, como decirlo, de decir una cosa y pensar otra, son increíblemente astutos, casi tanto como los dragones, son superiores en casi cualquier forma a las demás razas, ellos dentro de las razas de Alagaësia son los que más dominan el idioma antiguo, o como lo llamo Fukasaku, idioma sagrado de los dragones, son tan hábiles en su uso que ellos pueden decir fuego y crear un rubí, también son muy hábiles en el uso de armas en especial de las espadas.

-¿Qué nos podría contar de los enanos?-dijo Hinata.

-Los Enanos-comenzó a contar Murtagh-son grandes orfebres y maestros herreros, la única persona que puede superarlos en ese campo es una elfa llamada Rhunon, que es quien hace las espadas para los Jinetes, ella es especial, ya la conocerán en Ellesméra, volviendo a los enanos, a pesar de ser bajos de estatura son duros como la piedra, pueden soportar cargas dos veces más grandes que los humanos, pueden marchar a pie por tres días y luego luchar como si nada por dos días más, al igual que los elfos los enanos pueden guardar rencor por años, así que les aconsejo que no se hagan enemigos ni de los elfos ni de los enanos, pero cuando te haces amigos de ellos son muy leales y fieles.

-¿Y qué hay de los úrgalos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Los úrgalos-dio un suspiro Murtagh y luego continuo-son una raza muy fuerte físicamente pueden recorrer grandes distancias a pie rápidamente y sin descanso, su mayor característica son un par de cuernos que sobresalen en su cabeza, a pesar de andar en dos pies tienen la fuerza de un toro y en algunos casos la fuerza de dos, no es muy sabio enfrentarse a mano limpia con un úrgalo, se sabe de un solo humano que pudo derrotar a un úrgalo mano a mano y sobrevivir, ese alguien era mi primo Roran. Los úrgalos son curiosos en muchos sentidos pero también es peligroso enojarlos.

De repente se dieron cuenta que Espina estaba instruyendo a los jóvenes dragones en el arte de volar. Vieron como Haku hacia intentos en volar, en cambio Suiryudan se elevo unos metros al cabo de unos instantes, Haku estaba desanimado ya que no le resultaba bien el vuelo, así que Naruto se acerco a su dragón.

-Sabes Haku, yo no naci siendo el mejor y el más fuerte-dijo Naruto.

-En serio-dijo el dragón mirando con intensidad a su compañero.

-De hecho yo reprobé 3 veces el examen final de la Academia, sino me crees pregúntale a Hinata-chan.

Hinata se acerco al oír su nombre, lo mismo hizo Murtagh quien llamo mentalmente a Espina quien se acerco junto a Suiryudan.

-¿Es cierto eso?-le pregunto Haku a Hinata.

-Así es Haku, debo decirte que es cierto, de hecho Naruto se graduó cuando hizo una técnica de nivel Jounin.

-¿Que es Jounin, polluela?-pregunto Espina a Hinata.

-Espina-sensei, los ninjas nos dividimos en rangos primero están los Gennin que son los ninjas recién graduados de la Academia, después vienen los Chuunin que son los ninjas que se puede asignar como líderes de equipo, después de los Chuunin vienen los Jounin, que son ninjas de habilidades superiores y pueden ser maestros de los Gennin, después vienen los ANBUS que son por decirlo en cierta forma los ninjas de elite y se especializan en misiones de alto rango, después de ellos vienen los Sannin que son ninjas de habilidades sorprendentes y solo son superados por los Kage, los Kage son el mayor rango que un Ninja puede aspirar ellos son los lideres de cada aldea, ellos son 5 el Hokage que es el líder de la aldea de Konoha, el Kazekage, el líder de la aldea de Suna, después esta el Mizukage que es líder de la aldea de Kiri, también está el Tsuchikage, el líder de la aldea de Iwa y finalmente el Raikage el líder de la aldea de Kumo.

-Entiendo y gracias por lo de sensei-dijo Espina.

-No tiene que darme las gracias Espina-sensei, volviendo a lo que estaba contando-dijo Hinata- Haku sabes, ¿Qué hace asombroso a Naruto-kun?

-No-contesto el dragón.

-A pesar de que siempre todo el mundo miro con desprecio a mi Naruto, el nunca se rindió, el se quedaba practicando solo por horas, el lucho por ser reconocido, te gustaría saber, ¿cuál es su camino ninja?

-Si me gustaría saberlo, pero, ¿Qué es camino ninja?

-El camino ninja es la forma que un ninja elige vivir, y el camino ninja de Naruto y también el mío es: "No rendirnos nunca, y nunca retractarnos de nuestra palabra."

-Es una forma correcta pero a la vez difícil de vivir, polluela-dijo Espina.

-Lo sabemos Espina-sensei, pero es la forma en que hemos decidido seguir adelante-comenzó a decir Naruto-en un principio en Konoha toda la gente me despreciaba y no confiaba en mi, incluso en varias ocasiones quisieron matarme, ¿Por qué? Yo nunca lo entendí hasta que un día un tipo llamado Misuki, que me odiaba por tener a Kurama dentro de mí, me dijo la verdad, ahí entendí muchas cosas, las miradas de desprecio, el odio de la gente, el por qué nadie se me acercaba, todo cobro sentido, estuve tentado a odiar a todo el mundo pero una persona me salvo, fue mi maestro Iruka, quien le dijo a Mizuki que yo no era el zorro de las nueve colas yo era Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja de Konoha, reconozco que hubiera sido mucho más sencillo entregarme al odio y la venganza, sin embargo luche con más fuerza para que se me reconociera como Naruto Uzumaki, no como el zorro de las nueve colas, con el tiempo la gente comenzó a aceptarme y reconocerme, pero las personas que son más valiosas para mí son las que me reconocieron antes que nadie, Iruka-sensei, mi equipo, el viejo Hokage, mi Hinata-chan, la abuela Tsunade, Ero-Sennin, Gaara, las demás personas son importantes pero nunca tanto como las primeras que me reconocieron sin ningún reparo.

-Yo también fui despreciada por mi clan-comenzó a decir Hinata-según mi propio padre yo era la vergüenza del poderoso clan Hyuga, incluso llegue a pensar en acabar con mi vida, sin embargo, alguien le dio luz a mi vida una hermosa luz que salían de unos ojos azules como el cielo-dijo esto la pelinegra mirando al rubio-yo lo veía desde lejos era demasiado tímida para decirle a viva voz que lo quería, pero verlo como luchaba y no se rendía nunca me dio ánimos para continuar y ahora soy feliz porque él me acepto como su novia, y mi familia al fin reconoce que no soy débil.

-Ya veo sus vidas no han sido fáciles-dijo Murtagh-en todo caso yo te entiendo Naruto y también a ti Hinata, mi vida siempre fue difícil cuando pequeño, mi padre fue un hombre cruel y sin ningún sentimiento humano, un día sin mediar provocación alguna me hizo una herida en la espalda con su espada, cuando salía de mi hogar la gente me miraba con odio, ¿Por qué? por ser hijo de Morzan el Apostata, después de la muerte de mi padre, el rey de ese entonces un desquiciado llamado Galbatorix me mantuvo encerrado en su castillo, hasta que un día pude escapar en ese tiempo conocí a mi hermano o mejor dicho medio hermano Eragon, el se parecía mucho a ti Naruto, determinado, actuaba en vez de pensar, luego en Farthen Dür fui traicionado por unos tipos y fui devuelto a Galbatorix el me hizo jurar en el idioma antiguo lealtad hacia él, ya que el averiguo mi verdadero nombre, con lo que me hizo literalmente su esclavo.

-Ya déjense de lamentos-dijo Espina-se que sus vidas no han sido fáciles pero ahora son fuertes y deberían de dejar de pensar en el pasado.

-Espina-sensei tiene razón tenemos que mirar hacia adelante-dijo alegre Naruto.

-Oye Murtagh, porque no les pides a esos chicos que te enseñen algo de Taijutsu puede serte de utilidad-dijo el enorme dragón rojo.

-Tienes razón compañero-contesto Murtagh-Chicos por qué no me enseñan algo de sus habilidades ninjas y yo les enseñare después algo de magia.

-De acuerdo, ¿con que quieres empezar Murtagh-sensei?-dijo alegre Naruto.

-Como dijo Espina me parece lo más indicado que comience con Taijutsu.

-Está bien-dijo el rubio-Hina-chan puedes enseñarle lo básico del Taijutsu a Murtagh-sensei y a mi enséñame algo para mejorar mi Taijutsu.

-Está bien Naruto-kun-comenzó a decir Hinata-les enseñare lo básico. Primeramente deben aprender a respirar ya que el Taijutsu al ser básicamente lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y sin armas por lo general, deben aprender a conservar el aliento ya que hay veces que quedarse sin aliento en un combate de Taijutsu puede ser fatal, segundo deben mejorar su condición física, eso lo lograremos corriendo primeramente sin añadir peso y posteriormente añadiremos peso para ir aumentándolo de acuerdo vayan avanzando y tercero deben aprender algunas Katas o posturas que usaran en el combate, cuando lleguemos a las Katas podríamos agregar con el tiempo algunas armas.

-Creo que va a ser difícil esto de aprender Taijutsu-dijo con pesar Murtagh.

-Agradece Murtagh-sensei que Hina-chan te enseñara-comenzó a decir Naruto-ya que si fuera Cejotas-sensei o el Cejotas, sí que sería más doloroso y el triple mas agotador.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Ellos son unos expertos en Taijutsu, y fanáticos del ejercicio, se la pasan todo el santo día entrenando, corriendo alrededor de la aldea, dando vueltas alrededor de la aldea parados de manos, haciendo abdominales y lagartijas, acabarías muerto antes de que te dieras cuenta, jajaja-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno comencemos-dijo Hinata.

Durante media hora los tuvo haciendo ejercicios de respiración, luego de eso hizo que hicieran 300 lagartijas, después 300 abdominales y los hizo subir y bajar la colina 10 veces.

-Hi…Hina…Hina-chan…quieres…matarnos-se quejo sin aliento el rubio.

-Es…estoy…de…acuerdo…con…Naruto-dijo Murtagh tirado en el suelo

-Ahora hagan los ejercicios de respiración que les enseñe-dijo Hinata.

Poco a poco tanto Murtagh como Naruto recuperaron el aire.

-Naru-chan yo creí que con ese ejercicio no estaría ni sudado pero veo que me equivoque-dijo desilusionada la Hyuga.

-Lo que pasa Hina-chan es que esta mañana me puse las pesas de chakra y se me había olvidado-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa-además esta colina es más alta y empinada de lo que parece.

-¿Cuánto peso llevas encima?-dijo un tanto molesta la pelinegra.

El rubio se saco las muñequeras y las pesas de los pies y los arrojo al suelo levantando un buen poco de polvo y un dando un sonido muy pesado.

-Si no mal recuerdo son 200 kilos en total-dijo sonriendo el rubio como no dándole importancia.

-¡Que 200 kilos!-grito Murtagh asombrado.

Espina se acerco donde estaban los pesos de Naruto y tomo uno entre sus fauces con cuidado para no romperlo.

-Efectivamente esto pesa aproximadamente 50 kilos-dijo el dragón soltando el peso.

Murtagh no salía de su asombro el muchacho que no aparentaba mucha fuerza física estaba cargando encima de él 200 kilos y se movía como si nada.

-Esto es inaudito-dijo sin salir de su asombro el Jinete-dime una cosa Naruto, ayer cuando peleaste contra mí, ¿estabas usando los pesos?

-La verdad Murtagh-sensei, si los estaba usando.

-Naruto-kun, si andabas con los pesos, ¿por que cuando luchaste contra Madara no te los quitaste?-pregunto Hinata.

-Bueno la razón Hinata-chan, es que…

Los dragones, Murtagh y Hinata esperaban con ansias la respuesta.

-Es que se me olvido-dijo con una sonrisa tonta Naruto.

Los otros cinco casi se caen ante la respuesta que no se esperaban.

-¡Idiota!-grito Haku molesto.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata depresiva y dando un suspiro.

Suiryudan no comento nada solo meneo su cabeza.

-"¿Qué piensas del chico?"-pregunto en la mente de Murtagh, Espina.

-"Realmente no sé si es genial o solo tonto"-contesto Murtagh.

-"Lo mismo digo, pero debes de reconocer que carga casi con más peso que un enano y no solo eso, puede moverse casi como un elfo o al menos como un úrgalo"-comento Espina.

-"Si quieres mi opinión Espina, no me gustaría hacerlo enojar, preferiría enfrentarme a Eragon y Arya junto a sus dragones que a este chico enfadado"-termino de decir Murtagh.

-"Tienes toda la razón compañero"-dijo Espina saliendo de la mente de su Jinete.

El rubio luego de escuchar por diez minutos los reclamos de Haku, decidió salir a correr nuevamente ahora hizo el ejercicio sin ningún problema y casi no sudo. Luego de eso Hinata les enseño algunas posturas y bloqueos.

-Los movimientos son extraños, Hinata, ¿en qué me ayudaran?-dijo Murtagh.

-Los primeros movimientos que les enseñe, Murtagh-sensei son movimientos ofensivos, en cuanto a los segundos son defensivos, déjeme mostrarle-dijo Hinata.

La pelinegra hizo que Murtagh primeramente usara la primeras posturas para atacar y luego las segundas para bloquear, el Jinete estaba sorprendido las posturas y bloqueos le parecían sin sentido pero al realizarlas en un combate de practica vio que le serian muy útiles.

Así siguieron entrenando hasta que casi oscureció casi al final del día Haku finalmente pudo volar un poco la joven dragón estaba feliz. Hicieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor y cuando el sueño los venció se durmieron apaciblemente.

Al día siguiente despertaron por el ruido que provocaba el estomago de Naruto, pero como ya no tenían provisiones solo bebieron agua de la reserva de Murtagh, casi a las 10 de la mañana apareció Fukasaku, y venia con varios pergaminos y una bolsa con las herramientas que pidió el rubio. El sapo también les entrego las cartas a Naruto y a Hinata, la carta de Hiashi para Naruto sorprendió al rubio ya que no se la esperaba.

Cuando Naruto comenzó a leer la carta de la Hokage, su rostro iba de la felicidad, y cuando acabo estaba molesto.

-Esa vieja-mascullo el rubio.

-¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Lee Hina-chan-dijo el rubio pasándole la carta a Hinata.

La pelinegra comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta ya que se notaba la curiosidad de los dragones y de Murtagh.

"Hola Naruto:

Según me dijo Fukasaku-sama-comenzaba la carta-debido a un problema no previsto e inesperado tú fuiste enviado a un mundo paralelo, me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, te envió el papel, los artículos para escribir y los shuriken y kunai que pediste, sin embargo no puedo dejar de expresar mi rabia por ser tan inconsciente al tomar la decisión de quedarte en ese mundo entrenando, entiendo que quieras hacerte más fuerte, pero eso al menos debiste consultarlo conmigo o con Kakashi, eres un desconsiderado de primera, yo que te pensaba nombrar mi sucesor una vez que acabara la guerra, ahora me esperan tres años más de papeleo, cuatro si considero la paliza que te daré cuando vuelvas por idiota, toda la alianza estaba preocupada por ti, al menos ahora sabemos que no has muerto, espero te vuelvas un gran Jinete de Dragón, y que vuelvas lo antes posible, sino le daré el puesto de Hokage a Konohamaru y sé que a ti no te gustara eso, jejeje. Así que ya sabes tienes tres años para volver o Konohamaru será el Rokudaime Hokage. Dentro del pergamino de color rojo hay una sorpresa para ti y para Hinata

Cuídate mucho.

Te quiere

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage."

-Esa vieja, me está dando un ultimátum-dijo molesto el rubio.

Hinata solo sonreía, ante el enojo de Naruto.

-A propósito Hime, ¿que decía la carta que te envió tu padre?-dijo el rubio curioso.

-Aun no la he abierto-contesto Hinata y procedió a leerla.

Luego de unos momentos las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la Hyuga y una sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

-Lee mi amor-dijo Hinata al rubio.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo Naruto.

-Si léela para todos, ya que en este mundo, todos ustedes son mi familia-contesto la pelinegra, dejando sorprendidos a los dragones y a Murtagh.

"Querida Hija:

Me alegra enormemente saber que te encuentras bien-comenzaba la carta- gracias a dios casi todo el clan Hyuga salió vivo de la guerra, te contare además que gracias a la aparición oportuna de Tsunade-sama tu primo Neji pudo salvarse, aunque pasara al menos seis meses en recuperación y al estar al borde de la muerte su sello del pájaro enjaulado desapareció, me gustaría decirte esto en persona, pero quiero que sepas que has llenado de orgullo no solo al clan Hyuga sino también a tu padre, sé que es tarde para pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice en el pasado, pero quiero que sepas que estoy feliz y orgulloso de ser tu padre, en cuanto a si debes volver o no, creo en lo personal que debes aprovechar la oportunidad no solo de hacerte más fuerte, sino de estar con quien amas, si aunque no lo creas se que amas a Naruto Uzumaki, y no podría estar más feliz por esa decisión(en el pergamino con letras verdes esta la explicación del porque), sigue adelante hija mía, que yo te esperare junto con todo el clan, y no te preocupes los cuidare a todos como tú lo harías.

Te quiere tu padre

Hiashi Hyuga."

Cuando el rubio termino de leer la carta Hinata se arrojo a sus brazos y se puso a llorar.

Naruto abrió una carta que le envió Gaara, y más o menos decía lo mismo que Tsunade, cuando llego al pergamino de letras rojas y al pergamino de letras verdes, estaba indeciso por cual abrir primero.

-Hina-chan, ¿Cuál crees que deberíamos abrir primero?-dijo el rubio.

-Creo que el rojo mi amor, ya que es para los dos-contesto la pelinegra.

Al momento de abrir el pergamino y comenzar a leerlo el rubio quedo en estado de shock, se lo paso temblando a Hinata quien al leerlo, quedo igual que el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata, Naruto?-dijo Murtagh.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?-pregunto preocupado Suiryudan.

-Oye cabeza hueca ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Haku visiblemente preocupado por su compañero, aunque claro ella lo negaría después.

-Lo que pasa es que me acaban, no, nos acaban de nombrar Sannin, Hinata y yo somos Sannin-dijo Naruto como autómata, no podía convencerse que lo hubieran nombrado Sannin.

-Naruto-kun es verdad lo que dice ese papel-dijo asombrada Hinata.

Naruto empezó a leer el papel en voz alta:

"Por el presente documento y con la autoridad conferida a nosotros los Kage de las aldeas shinobi; se les otorga a Hinata Hyuga, Chuunin de Konohagakure y a Naruto Uzumaki, Gennin de Konohagakure el rango de Sannin de la alianza shinobi.

Dicho rango será efectivo a partir del día de hoy cuando se le comunique a toda la alianza en una ceremonia en su honor.

Firman

Gaara, Godaime Kazekage de Sunagakure.

Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage de Kirigakure.

Oonoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage de Iwagakure

A, Yondaime Raikage de Kumogakure

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure."

-No puede ser-dijeron Hinata y Naruto.

-Yo una Sannin, debe ser un sueño-dijo feliz y muy sorprendida la Hyuga.

-Debe ser una broma-dijo el rubio sin salir de su asombro.

Naruto cuando se recupero de la sorpresa inicial, corrió hacia la pelinegra y la abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella abrazada.

-¡Si, si! ¡Hina-chan somos Sannin!-gritaba feliz el rubio.

-Si Naru-chan, somos Sannin-dijo la Hyuga emocionada pero feliz de ver sonreír a su Naruto.

De repente el rubio paro de dar vueltas y beso tiernamente a la pelinegra que en un principio se sorprendió y luego respondió feliz el beso de su amado.

-Disculpen por molestar su momento de felicidad-dijo Murtagh un tanto sonrojado por molestar a la joven pareja-pero creo que deberíamos partir hacia Ellesméra ya que es un viaje bastante largo.

-Como digas Murtagh-sensei-dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.

-Fukasaku-sensei, ¿podrías volver más tarde? para darte la carta que quiero que lleves a la vieja Tsunade –dijo el rubio.

-Está bien Naruto-chan, cuando me necesites solo has una invocación y vendré, además uno de estos días tendré que venir a supervisar tu entrenamiento en Senjutsu, sino terminaras convertido en piedra, mientras tanto solo utiliza tu propio chakra o entra en el modo Kyubi, pero no uses el chakra de la naturaleza aun, hasta que perfecciones bien la técnica aquí en este mundo.

-Como ordenes Fukasaku-sensei-dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

El anciano sapo desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

* * *

Bueno chicos disculpen la demora en actualizar, solo se me habia olvidado subir los capitulos.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7 Capitulos 13 y 14

**Capitulo 13 El Viaje a Ellesméra Parte 1.**

-Bueno en marcha-dijo Murtagh-Espina nos cuidara desde el cielo, Haku y Suiryudan ustedes irán al lado de sus Jinetes, no traten de volar demasiado por que se cansaran inútilmente, mientras caminamos Espina los instruirá en las habilidades que deben poseer como dragones, mientras yo les iré enseñando sobre este mundo a Hinata y Naruto, cuando paremos a almorzar quiero que lo que Espina les enseñe a sus dragones, ustedes deben saber al menos un 5 por ciento de lo que hayan aprendido, lo mismo va para ustedes Haku y Suiryudan también deben saber de lo que yo les explique a Hinata y Naruto, y para hacerlo más difícil les hablaremos a su mente, ¿alguna duda?

-Yo tengo una sensei-dijo Naruto.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta Naruto?-dijo el Jinete.

-Pues vera, usted hablara a mi mente y Espina-sensei hablara en la mente de Haku, ¿correcto?

-Si correcto Naruto-respondió el Jinete.

-Pues ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que le dice Espina-sensei a Haku?-dijo confundido el rubio.

- Eso es simple Naruto-dijo Murtagh-tu y Haku deben mantener comunicación mental constante, así aprenderás a comunicarte con tu dragón sin necesidad de hablar, cosa que te puede ser de ayuda en caso de emergencia, además servirá para que aprendas concentrarte, una cosa más Naruto no puedes pedir ayuda ni a Kurama ni a Son, esto debes hacerlo solo, lo mismo va para ti Hinata no puedes pedir ayuda a Isobu.

-Entiendo-dijo triste Naruto.

-Entendido Murtagh-sensei-dijo Hinata.

Así los seis partieron en su viaje hacia la capital de los Elfos. Mientras salían de las colinas Espina les contaba a los dragones cosas sobre el vuelo, historias de dragones y cosas por el estilo, mientras Murtagh, le hablaba a los chicos sobre quiénes eran los gobernantes de Alagaësia, algunas cosas sobre la geografía y otras cosas más, casi a medio día pararon cerca de un riachuelo, bebieron agua y descansaron un rato, afortunadamente cerca del riachuelo crecían unas cuantas plantas comestibles que reconoció Murtagh y eso fue su almuerzo, después de comer las plantas, Espina comenzó su interrogatorio.

-Bien comencemos a ver cuánto han aprendido-dijo el dragón rojo.

-Eso va también para ustedes Haku y Suiryudan-dijo Murtagh-comienza Espina.

-Bien veamos, Naruto ¿Cómo se llamaba el dragón de Galbatorix?-dijo Espina.

-El dragón de Galbatorix se llamaba…-el rubio empezó a concentrarse-Shruikan.

-Suerte de principiante-mascullo Haku.

-Ahora tu Haku-dijo Murtagh-¿cómo se llama el rey de los enanos?

-Eso es fácil maestro-dijo con suficiencia la dragona blanca-se llama Orik.

-Ahora tu Hinata-dijo Espina-primera ley de la caza.

-No vayas en busca de presas hasta que estés segura de que son presas. Si no, puedes acabar convirtiéndote tú en la comida de alguien.

-Bien-contesto el Dragón rojo escuetamente.

-Suiryudan-dijo Murtagh- nómbrame tres grandes partes destacadas de la geografía de Alagaësia.

-Veamos-comenzó a decir el dragón azul-las montañas de Beor, el desierto de Haradac y el bosque de Du Weldenvarden.

-Bien hecho-contesto Murtagh.

Después tanto dragón como Jinete les hicieron varias preguntas más.

-Para ser la primera vez no estuvieron mal Hinata y Suiryudan, en cambio Haku y Naruto estuvieron pésimo-dijo Espina.

-¡Es culpa de ese cabeza hueca!-reclamo Haku.

-¡No la culpa es tuya lagartija desteñida!-contesto enojado el rubio.

-¡Basta!-grito atronadoramente Espina- es culpa de ambos deben a aprender a trabajar juntos, uno no funciona sin el otro y viceversa, así que desde ahora en adelante y hasta que lleguemos a Ellesméra, los dos harán todo juntos hasta que se lleven bien, por ejemplo si Naruto tiene que correr 100 metros Haku lo acompañara y sin volar, si Haku tiene que montar guardia la hará con Naruto, ¿he sido claro?

-Si Maestro-dijo la dragona con respeto.

-Como digas Espina-sensei-dijo molesto el rubio.

Tanto Naruto como Haku se veían con rabia, esto provoco la risa de Hinata.

-¿De qué te ríes Hinata?-pregunto Murtagh.

-De eso-dijo la pelinegra señalando a Naruto y Haku-me recuerda como Naruto-kun se llevaba con Sasuke-kun, al principio se odiaban y eran rivales pero con el tiempo llegaron a ser grandes amigos hasta que Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea. Sé que tanto Haku, como Naruto-kun se quieren pero son demasiado…

-Tercos, obstinados y orgullosos-dijo Suiryudan.

-Exacto, son demasiado tercos obstinados y orgullosos para reconocer que se quieren-concluyo la Hyuga.

-Tienes razón-dijo Murtagh dando un suspiro-espero llegar pronto a Ellesméra sino acabare loco.

-Lo mismo digo compañero-dijo Espina.

-No se preocupen tanto-comenzó a decir la pelinegra-cuando Naruto-kun comience a discutir yo tratare de tranquilizarlo, además si hay peligro no me cabe la menor duda que él será el primero en saltar al frente para protegernos.

El grupo reanudo su marcha y llegaron al punto en que Hinata y Naruto habían aparecido hace un par de días, ahí descansaron un poco y Naruto recordó el pergamino de letras verdes.

-Hina-chan, ¿por qué no vemos lo que dice el pergamino de letras verdes?-dijo el rubio.

-Tienes razón Naru-chan-contesto Hinata tomando el pergamino y comenzó a abrirlo-toma mi amor léelo tu primero yo quiero descansar un poco cuando acabes me lo pasas.

-Como gustes Hime-chan-dijo el rubio, provocando un sonrojo en la Hyuga.

Hinata estaba acomodándose para descansar un poco cuando siente un golpe, asustada busca de donde venia y lo que encuentra es a Haku preocupada por su jinete que había caído al suelo.

-¿Qué paso Haku?-dijo la pelinegra.

-Naruto estaba leyendo ese papel y de repente se desmayo-contesto la Dragona.

-¿Qué pasaría?-dijo preocupada la Hyuga y tomo el papel.

Dos minutos después volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, un golpe en el suelo solo que esta vez fue Hinata, quien cayó al suelo pero a diferencia de Naruto ella cayo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué sucedió polluela?-dijo Espina preguntándole a Haku.

-Vera Maestro-contesto la dragona visiblemente confundida y preocupada-Naruto recordó el papel de letras verdes que les trajo el anciano sapo, se lo pidió a Hinata y luego de leerlo se desmayo, cuando llego Hinata tomo el papel lo leyó y paso lo mismo que Naruto.

-¿Qué extraño?, no nos queda más que esperar a que despierten-dijo el dragón rojo.

Después de media hora el que reacciono primero fue Naruto.

-¿Que te sucedió Naruto?-pregunto Espina y Haku a la vez.

-Bueno lo que paso es que este papel tiene una información que me hace feliz pero que no puedo creer-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Mejor se los leo para que entiendan-dijo Naruto.

"Estimado Naruto:

Si estás leyendo esto es que no estoy vivo para darte la noticia en persona, veras, cuando yo vivía en mi equipo éramos cuatro personas, si se que suena raro pero éramos cuatro Gennin, ya que ese año solo se graduaron 7 estudiantes, y mi equipo quedo con 4 personas, éramos Kushina tu madre, Hana Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga y yo, con el tiempo nos convertimos en el Equipo Imposible, tú te preguntaras ¿por qué Imposible? la razón es simple, cualquier misión que nos enviaran por difícil que pareciera la cumplíamos, y aunque se supone que éramos los mejores, habían dos personas que vivían discutiendo en ese equipo, tu madre y Hiashi Hyuga, nadie en la aldea ni siquiera el Hokage podía entender ¿Cómo podíamos cumplir con nuestras misiones si ellos dos pasaban peleando casi todo el tiempo? eso a pesar de ser amigos, así que nos decían el equipo Imposible ya que era casi imposible creer que cumpliéramos las misiones, con los alborotadores que eran Kushina y Hiashi.

Con el pasar de los años nos volvimos los mejores amigos aunque tu madre y Hiashi seguían discutiendo, por lo general terminábamos Hana y yo tratando de separarlos, y que Hiashi no terminara en el hospital, ya que has de saber que le decían el Habanero sangriento de Konoha, varias veces Hiashi termino en el hospital.

Después de algunos años yo me case con Kushina y Hiashi se caso con Hana, hicimos una boda doble, durante la ceremonia hicimos un juramento, que nuestros hijos mayores se casarían el día que cumplieran 20 años, para que así nuestra amistad perdurara por siempre.

Espero que no te moleste saber que te he comprometido con la hija de Hiashi desde antes de nacer, se que fue un error de mi parte y de parte de tu madre, pero me encantaría que pudieras cumplir con ese compromiso, se que te pido demasiado, pero en realidad creo que la hija de Hiashi te hará muy feliz, tan feliz como lo he sido con tu madre.

Si quieres romper el compromiso solo debes hablar con Hiashi, y explicarle que no estás dispuesto a aceptar el compromiso, se que él lo entenderá.

Te quiere tu padre

Minato Namikaze"

-Ven porque me desmaye-dijo el rubio-estoy comprometido para casarme con Hina-chan desde antes de nacer.

-¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?-pregunto maliciosamente Espina.

-Jajaja, el tonto de Naruto comprometido para casarse-dijo Haku.

-No es que me moleste, pero es sorprendente-dijo el rubio luego cambiando su expresión de sorpresa a una de tristeza-no creo, ¿que a Hinata le guste la idea de casarse conmigo por obligación?

-La verdad a mí también me sorprendió-dijo una voz a la espalda de Naruto-pero nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ya que te he amado desde siempre.

Y sin más la pelinegra giro al muchacho y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Hina-chan es decir que aceptas el compromiso-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, acaso ¿tú no lo aceptas Naruto-kun?-dijo preocupada por la respuesta la pelinegra.

-Lo acepto Hinata, ya que me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti-respondió con una sonrisa el rubio para luego besar a la dueña de su corazón.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta de arrumacos-dijo Espina-aun queda mucho por recorrer y quiero recorrer otros tres kilómetros el día de hoy, a propósito Haku y Naruto.

-Si sensei-dijo el rubio.

-Si Maestro-contesto la dragona.

-Harán la tercera guardia de hoy y mañana-dijo el dragón rojo.

-Pero, pero ese es el peor turno-dijo el rubio.

-¿Algún problema Naruto?-dijo Espina mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

-No, ninguno sensei-dijo temblando el rubio al ver los colmillos del dragón rojo.

-Me alegro así podrán conocerse mejor, les advierto que si me despiertan-comenzó a decir Espina malévolamente-los hare picadillo a los dos y luego les daré las tareas menos agradables hasta llegar a Ellesméra. Por cierto nos quedan cuatro días de camino, así que ustedes verán.

-Si maestro-contestaron los dos a la vez.

El grupo siguió caminando por el borde del bosque hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando decidieron acampar.

* * *

**Capitulo 14 El Viaje a Ellesméra Parte 2.**

Al anochecer levantaron el campamento a la orilla de un rio. Se acomodaron cerca de la fogata y comenzaron a charlar para conocerse más a fondo.

-Hinata, ¿podrías mostrarme esa técnica del dragón de agua?-pregunto el dragón azul.

-Si Hina-chan a mí también me gustaría ver como la haces-dijo el rubio.

-Si insisten, pero debo advertirles que aun no me sale bien-dijo sonrojada la Hyuga.

Hinata se acerco al rio concentro un poco de chakra en sus pies camino sobre el agua, Espina y Murtagh no podían creer lo que veían, la chica estaba parada sobre el agua como si fuera suelo, los dragones más jóvenes tampoco creían lo que veían alguien caminando sobre el agua.

-Bueno aquí voy-aviso la pelinegra.

Hinata hizo unas posiciones con sus manos.

-Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu-grito la pelinegra.

Del rio emergió un chorro de agua con forma de dragón pero sin alas, la chica lo guio para que golpeara una roca de la orilla que se hizo pedazos.

-Sorprendente-dijo Suiryudan asombrado-así que esa es la técnica que me dio mi nombre es asombrosa.

-Efectivamente-coincidió Espina-pero tampoco deja de ser asombroso que puedas caminar sobre el agua.

-¡Genial Hina-chan! ¡Eres asombrosa!-grito Naruto abrazando a su novia.

-Naruto tiene razón Hinata eres asombrosa-dijo Murtagh.

-No es nada-dijo Hinata-en comparación a Naruto-kun yo aun soy débil.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices, Hina-chan? Esa técnica es difícil de hacer y tú la acabas de hacer, además yo no tengo el Byakugan-dijo confundido el rubio.

-No te menosprecies Naruto-kun-comenzó a explicar la Hyuga- a pesar de no tener el Byakugan, tu creaste tu propia técnica, dominas el Kage Bunshin a nivel nunca antes visto y lo aprendiste en unas horas, puedes convocar a los sapos, tu Rasengan hasta donde he oído, es más poderoso que los de Jiraiya-sama y del Yondaime Hokage juntos, dominas el modo Kyubi, y por ciertos rumores que he oído puedes hacer casi cualquier técnica viento.

-Pareces mi biógrafa Hinata, sabes mas de mí que yo mismo-dijo riendo el rubio.

-Tengo que saber todo sobre el hombre que amo-dijo Hinata con una mirada tierna y abrazando al rubio.

-¿Cuál fue la técnica que creaste Naruto?-pregunto Haku incrédula.

-El Rasen Shuriken-contesto el Uzumaki.

-¿Y es poderosa?-pregunto la dragona.

-La verdad es una técnica única y muy poderosa-dijo Hinata-solo Naruto-kun puede hacerla en nuestro mundo.

-¡Quee! ¡Este cabeza hueca tiene una técnica que nadie más puede hacer!-dijo sorprendida la dragona blanca.

-Así es Haku-contesto Hinata, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-¿Naruto puedes mostrármela?-pidió Haku.

-Si podría pero no quiero lastimar a nadie-contesto serio el rubio.

-¿Crees que podrías lastimarme con esa técnica polluelo?-dijo socarronamente Espina.

-No solo podría lastimarte sensei, podría incluso matarte-dijo muy serio Naruto-para darte un ejemplo con el Rasen Shuriken destruí a Madara Uchiha y al Juubi que era dos veces más grande que tu, sensei, y no es por ofender era al menos 100 veces más fuerte que tu.

-¿Me estas llamando débil?-dijo furioso el dragón mostrando sus colmillos y unas pocas llamas salían de su boca.

-No sensei no se qué tan fuerte eres pero se cuan poderoso es el Rasen Shuriken y no me gustaría probarlo en la oscuridad porque si algo sale mal podría lastimarte no solo a ti sino que a Murtagh-sensei, a Haku, a Suiryudan y a Mi Hinata.

Después de decir eso el rubio se retiro a un lugar un tanto alejado de la fogata y se dispuso a descansar.

-¿Tan poderosa es esa técnica Hinata?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Si sensei-comenzó a explicar la pelinegra-es una técnica asombrosa y muy peligrosa en el mejor de los casos para quien la recibe, ya que por lo general es letal, también la hace asombrosa es su amplitud de rango.

-¿Cómo es eso de amplitud de rango?-quiso saber Espina.

-Naruto-kun, puede usar esa técnica a corto, mediano y largo alcance, y no por usarla a largo alcance la hace menos letal-conto la pelinegra.

Haku noto que Naruto estaba preocupado, así que silenciosamente se acerco al lado de su jinete y se apoyo en su espalda.

-Realmente eres asombroso, cabeza hueca-dijo la dragona preocupada.

-Tú también lo serás Haku, ya que el destino te eligió como mi compañera, y el destino no elegiría a nadie débil como mi compañera-respondió el rubio.

Luego Hinata y Suiryudan se fueron a dormir dejando a Espina y Murtagh, quienes harían la primera y segunda guardia respectivamente.

-"Compañero crees realmente que esa técnica del chico sea tan asombrosa"-dijo Espina en la mente de Murtagh.

-"Si quieres saber la verdad, yo diría que Hinata se quedo corta con su explicación"-comento el Jinete.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-dijo el dragón.

-"Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Zar'roc con esa técnica, creo que la llamo Rasengan"-dijo Murtagh.

-"Si y ¿qué tiene que ver eso?"-dijo el dragón.

-"Si eso le hizo a una espada de Jinete que se supone son las mejores y más fuertes de todas las armas de Alagaësia, y se supone que su Rasengan es más débil que el Rasen Shuriken, imagina por un segundo como debe ser de devastadora su mejor técnica"-concluyo el Jinete.

-"Tienes razón Murtagh, no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista"-dijo Espina.

-"Cada momento que pasa más me asombra el chico, lo malo que la chica tampoco se queda atrás"-dijo Murtagh.

-"Sabes que estaba pensando Murtagh"-menciono Espina.

-"SI eso creo, quieres seguir siendo el maestro de los muchachos, ¿no es así?"-comento el Jinete.

-"Correcto amigo, además nos serviría para hacernos más poderosos"-dijo el dragón.

-"Tienes razón, pero eso significaría estar bajo control directo de Eragon, y dudo que nos guste estar controlados por ese cabeza hueca"-dijo Murtagh.

-"Tienes razón en eso, pero los beneficios son superiores a los inconvenientes"-comento Espina.

Murtagh solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

El resto de la guardia del Jinete y su dragón paso sin inconvenientes, cerca de las dos de la madrugada fueron a despertar a Naruto para que comenzara su guardia.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y mañana subire dos capitulos mas.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8 CApitulos 15 y 16

**Capitulo 15 La Guardia numero tres.**

Naruto estaba cómodamente descansando, cuando alguien lo movió.

Despierta Naruto-dijo suavemente Murtagh-es hora que comiences tu turno de guardia.

-Hina-chan cinco minutos más-dijo dormido el rubio.

-Haku es hora de su guardia-dijo Murtagh.

-Mmm, que jabalí más delicioso-dijo la dragona dormida.

-Espina quiero descansar ¿por qué no los despiertas tu?-pidió el Jinete.

-Sera un placer-dijo el dragón sonriendo en forma siniestra.

Espina se acerco lentamente a Naruto lo levanto con cuidado sin despertarlo y lo dejo a la orilla del rio, luego hizo lo mismo con Haku, luego Espina metió su cola al agua, luego con un fuerte movimiento hizo que una pequeña ola mojando a Naruto y a Haku. Ambos al sentir el agua fría despertaron en el acto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién nos ataca?-dijo asustado el rubio.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Haku.

-Sucede par de flojos que acabo de despertarlos para que inicien su guardia-comenzó a hablar el dragón rojo-ahora para que sepan par de torpes, primero los despertara Murtagh, si no se levantan cuando él lo dice, yo los despertare a las malas, ¿he sido claro?

-Pero era necesario Espina –sensei despertarnos así-reclamo Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo yo-dijo Haku molesta-no hubiera sido más fácil habernos movido un poco más fuerte.

-¿Alguna queja polluelos?-dijo Espina mostrando sus agudos dientes y una mirada asesina.

-¿Quien se está quejando? Acaso eres tu Haku-dijo Naruto asustado, mientras la dragona negaba con su cabeza, también asustada-era solo una sugerencia Espina-sensei.

-Me alegro de oír eso-menciono el dragón rojo-ahora por no levantarse en el momento que Murtagh los hablo también harán la ultima guardia, ¿algún comentario, queja o duda?

-No ninguno maestro-dijo la dragona asustada-¿cierto Naruto?

-Si cierto Haku-dijo el rubio.

-Me alegro ahora me voy a descansar, una cosa más, si llegan a despertarme, aténganse a las consecuencias- menciono el dragón rojo volviendo a mostrar sus colmillos y dejando salir una pequeña llama.

El enorme dragón se fue a recostar al lado de su Jinete.

-"No crees que fue exagerado mojarlos"-dijo Murtagh en la mente del dragón.

-"No, además fue divertido ver sus rostros, además debo aprovechar"-dijo el dragón.

-"¿Aprovechar qué?-dijo intrigado el Jinete.

-"Aprovechar de asustarlos ahora, ya que en uno o dos años más, ellos nos asustaran a nosotros"-contesto Espina.

-"Tienes razón, buenas noches amigo"-dijo Murtagh.

-"Buenas Noches Murtagh"-contesto el dragón.

Ambos se durmieron al poco rato.

-Si seguimos así nos congelaremos-dijo el rubio-debemos buscar leña.

-Tienes razón-dijo Haku-pero no debemos dejar la vigilancia.

-Eso es cierto, no debemos, pero si podemos-dijo enigmáticamente el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso quieres que el maestro Espina nos coma de desayuno por abandonar nuestro puesto-dijo asustada Haku.

-Pero si no vamos a abandonar nuestro puesto, simplemente hare esto-el rubio hizo un sello con las manos-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Aparecieron 10 Naruto, Haku estaba asombrada.

-Bien ustedes 6 dispérsense y vigilen, ustedes 4 vayan a traer algo de leña-ordeno el rubio a los clones.

-Así que a esto te referías-dijo admirada la dragona-debo reconocer que no eres tan tonto.

-Gracias Haku- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

La sonrisa hizo sentir a la dragona algo cálido, como si la luz del sol penetrara en su alma, y las penas, tristeza u oscuridad huyeran de la luz que irradiaba esa sonrisa. Al poco rato los clones que el rubio había mandado a buscar leña regresaron y la echaron en la fogata, Naruto envió a los clones a vigilar, mientras él y la dragona se acercaron al fuego para calentarse.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me cuentas cosas de ti? Ya que si vamos a ser compañeros me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ti-dijo la dragona.

-¿Cómo que cosas te gustaría saber?-pregunto Naruto.

-Lo que sea, además tenemos bastante para el amanecer-dijo pensativa Haku.

-Tienes razón-reconoció el rubio.

Naruto empezó a contar como había sido su vida antes de hacerse ninja, las persecuciones, el odio de su aldea, de cómo el primero en reconocerlo como persona aparte de los del Ichiraku y el Hokage, fue Iruka-sensei, de cómo se graduó, de cómo empezó a formar parte del equipo numero 7, de cómo fue su primera misión rango A, de los exámenes Chuunin, de cómo termino luchando con Gaara y el Shukaku, cuando casi amanecía Naruto le estaba contando cómo había aprendido el Rasengan y como había llevado a la aldea a la vieja Tsunade.

-Que increíble, tu vida al parecer nunca ha sido fácil-dijo Haku.

-Así es, pero eso nunca me ha detenido, mi camino ninja es claro, no rendirme nunca y nunca retractarme de mi palabra-respondió el rubio con otra sonrisa.

Si la sonrisa del rubio en la noche le hizo sentir a la dragona algo cálido y que las tinieblas huían, a la naciente luz del día ese sentimiento era casi cegador, fue en ese momento en que Haku tomo una decisión, seguiría a su Jinete hasta el fin, y si su destino era morir, morirían juntos por proteger a sus seres queridos.

* * *

**Capitulo 16 El entrenamiento.**

Lentamente los demás miembros del grupo fueron despertando mientras algunos clones del rubio traían unos pescados del rio para el desayuno.

-Creo que iniciaré mi rutina matutina-dijo el rubio al ver que los demás estaban despertando.

-Naruto, ¿Qué quieres decir con rutina matutina?-dijo Haku.

-Veras compañera-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-todas las mañanas hago ejercicio físico antes de desayunar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ejercicio físico específicamente?-pregunto la dragona.

-Bueno cuando estoy en la aldea, comienzo con unas 4 vueltas a la aldea, luego una serie de lagartija y después abdominales y sentadillas, para luego hacer una hora de entrenamiento de combate.

-NO es por no creerte pero ¿cómo haces entrenamiento de combate siendo una persona?-pregunto curiosa Haku.

-Pues veras haciendo esto, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-de repente aparecieron 10 clones.

-Ya veo-dijo escuetamente la dragona-¿Cuál es tu entrenamiento cuando no estás en tu aldea?

-Pues solo sentadillas, abdominales, combate, lagartijas-contesto Naruto.

-¿Por qué no corres también?-quiso saber la dragona.

-Porque los ninjas nos movemos entre las ramas de los árboles o corriendo hacia nuestros destinos-contesto Naruto-bueno voy a comenzar.

El rubio comenzó a hacer lagartijas, luego siguió con los abdominales, después con las sentadillas, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Haku, que lo observaba interesada, iba a comenzar con su entrenamiento de combate cuando llego Hinata.

-¿Qué haces mi amor?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Pues iba a comenzar con mi entrenamiento de combate-contesto el rubio.

-Si quieres yo puedo ser tu oponente, si no te importa-dijo Hinata.

-Por mí no hay problema-contesto Naruto.

Hinata se puso en la posición de pelea clásica de su clan, el rubio en tanto adopto posición de combate.

-¿Qué sucede aquí polluela?-pregunto Espina que venía llegando acompañado de Suiryudan y Murtagh al ver que Naruto iba a comenzar a pelear con Hinata.

-No ocurre nada maestro-dijo Haku-es solo un combate de entrenamiento.

-Cuando quieras Hina-chan-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Hinata cargo contra el rubio, el rubio solo dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo el rubio creando 10 clones que atacaron a la pelinegra.

-Buen intento mi amor-dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía, la pelinegra comenzó a usar el Junken, derrotando a varios clones.

-Bueno veo que has mejorado muchísimo tu manejo de Junken y si no tengo cuidado puedo salir lastimado-reconoció Naruto-pero es hora que me ponga serio.

-¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-grito el muchacho y aparecieron 80 clones-con esto será suficiente, puedes con esto mi amor.

Murtagh y los dragones estaban incrédulos, el rubio había creado 80 clones y estaba como si nada.

-Buen intento Naru-chan pero yo también me pondré seria-dijo la Hyuga.

-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-grito la pelinegra, al lanzar la técnica al menos 15 clones desaparecieron.

-Nada mal, pero no podrás con esto-dijo el rubio al momento que los clones restantes empezaron a lanzar shuriken-¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

-¡Suiton: Suijinheki!-grito la pelinegra quien luego de acabar con los shuriken contraataco-¡Suiton: Suishouha!

La ultima técnica acabo casi con la mayoría de los clones.

-Rayos Hina-chan me sorprendiste, no sabía que podías usar esas técnicas, pero esto se acabo-dijo seguro de sí mismo el rubio-¡Doton: Yomi Numa!

Una especie de pantano empezó a aparecer alrededor de Hinata quien empezó a hundirse.

-Te rindes mi amor, no quiero ver tu linda cara llena de lodo-dijo el rubio.

-Está bien tú ganas-dijo la pelinegra.

Naruto deshizo la técnica y todo volvió a ser como antes, todos se dirigieron donde estaba el fuego y comenzaron a comerse sus pescados.

-Eres increíble Hina-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Eso no es cierto, si fuera cierto yo habría ganado-dijo la pelinegra apesadumbrada.

-El resultado es lo de menos-comento el rubio-no puedo creer que hayas hecho el muro de agua y la onda de agua es asombroso.

-Sí pero tú no usaste ni el Rasengan ni el Rasen Shuriken-dijo la Hyuga.

-Es cierto porque nunca los usaría en tu contra-dijo el rubio acercándose a la pelinegra y dándole un dulce beso.

-Mi amor que tierno eres-contesto Hinata.

-Oye polluelo, ese combate estuvo fantástico, creo que si Murtagh aprende la mitad de lo que ustedes saben seria un mejor Jinete-dijo Espina riendo por su comentario.

-No fue nada Espina sensei, solo un ligero combate de entrenamiento-dijo el rubio.

-Si eso fue ligero no quiero verlos pelear en serio-dijo Murtagh.

-Oye Naruto después del desayuno, ¿Por qué no nos muestras el Rasen Shuriken?-pidió Haku.

-Está bien pero luego de comer ya que estoy muerto de hambre-acepto el Uzumaki.

El desayuno paso entre bromas y risas.

-Quisiera un lugar donde pueda usar mi Rasen Shuriken sin problemas-dijo el rubio una vez que acabaron de comer.

-Bueno que tal si caminamos hacia el desierto ahí no habrá problemas con eso-sugirió Murtagh.

-Si una caminata de 10 minutos no nos vendría mal con tal de ver la supuesta técnica más poderosa-dijo Espina sarcástico.

Así el grupo partió rumbo al desierto que casi deslindaba con el bosque, luego de diez minutos de caminata llegaron a un lugar desolado.

-Sera suficiente este lugar para ti-hablo Espina sarcástico ya que aun no se convencía del poder del Rasen Shuriken.

-Si aquí está bien-comenzó a decir el rubio-ahora les explicare algunas cosas que pasaran, primero aparecerán dos clones que me ayudaran con la técnica, segundo cuando la técnica tome forma se oirá un chirrido bastante fuerte no se preocupen, y tercero cuando lance la técnica les pediré que se sostengan fuertemente del suelo, una cosa más por nada en el mundo vayan a cruzarse cuando lance la técnica porque los podría hacer trizas.

-¿Sigues llamándome débil, polluelo?-dijo Espina muy molesto.

-No sensei, no te estoy llamando débil, solo quiero evitar accidentes-dijo el Uzumaki bien serio-bueno aquí voy.

-Espero que valga la pena-dijo Espina molesto.

* * *

Disculpen la demora pero recien me desocupe, espero sus opiniones.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9 Capitulos 17 y 18

**Capitulo 17 Rasen Shuriken y Problemas en Camino.**

El rubio comenzó su demostración.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo primeramente e hizo aparecer dos clones.

Luego el original extendió su mano mientras uno hacia movimientos extraños como tratando de darle forma a la energía, mientras el segundo clon ponía sus manos como dándole más energía a la bola que se estaba formando.

-"¿Qué crees que está haciendo?"-pregunto extrañado el dragón rojo a su Jinete por contacto mental.

-"No lo…"-Murtagh no pudo terminar de hablar por un fuerte chirrido lo hizo mirar hacia Naruto.

El chirrido aumentaba en volumen y la energía concentrada en la palma de la mano era enorme, casi monstruosa, de pronto los clones desaparecieron y el rubio levanto la bola de energía a la que le salían como cuchillas del costado.

-¡Rasen Shuriken!-grito el rubio, antes de lanzar la técnica contra una roca que se veía a lo lejos.

El Rasen Shuriken cruzaba el aire veloz y con un objetivo claro, al impactar la roca esta no duro ni medio segundo cuando se desintegro y luego la técnica se expandió creando una especie de domo de energía, que abarco casi medio kilometro a la redonda, luego se escucho la explosión y luego vinieron los vientos huracanados.

Espina clavo fuertemente sus garras al suelo y se puso como muralla para evitar que Hinata, Murtagh, y los jóvenes dragones salieran volando. Una vez que los vientos pasaron y todos se pudieron mover se acercaron al rubio.

-Increíble-fue todo lo que dijo Murtagh.

-Así que por esto no querías hacerlo de noche, ¿no es verdad? polluelo sin vergüenza-dijo Espina con una sonrisa entre asombrado e incrédulo.

-No importa cuántas veces lo vea, pero nunca deja de sorprenderme tu técnica Naruto-kun-comento la pelinegra.

-Sorprendente, simplemente eres sorprendente-dijo Haku orgullosa de su Jinete-sin embargo eso no quita que seas a veces un tonto.

-Increíble, no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver-dijo Suiryudan.

Todo iba bien ya que al fin Espina comprendió que realmente el Rasen Shuriken era una técnica poderosa y realmente lo podía haber destruido.

-"Sabes amigo, creo que tenias razón"-dijo Espina en la mente de Murtagh.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-contesto Murtagh.

-"Porque realmente es una técnica impresionante, ese mocoso sinvergüenza sigue sorprendiéndonos"-dijo Espina satisfecho y saliendo de la mente de Murtagh.

Todo hubiera sido maravilloso para el grupo pero no fue así.

-"Murtagh, Murtagh"-dijo una voz desesperada en la mente del Jinete.

-Genial-dijo el jinete en voz alta-chicos busquemos algo de sombra porque sospecho que voy a tener una larga conversación con mi hermano Eragon-dijo el Jinete de Espina.

-"Eragon, si me das 10 minutos podemos hablar ya que estoy saliendo del desierto y no me apetece cocinarme a fuego lento mientras hablo contigo"-contesto Murtagh fastidiado.

-"No hermano esto es urgente"-dijo la voz de Eragon.

-"Me lo imagino pero yo quiero estar a la sombra de algún árbol para la conversación que quieres tener, así que con tu permiso, yo me voy a poner en marcha"-dijo Murtagh.

-"¡Murtagh no te atrevas!"-grito desesperado Eragon.

-"Espina me puedes ayudar a mantener a Eragon fuera de mi mente 10 minutos mientras llegamos a la sombra de los arboles"-pidió Murtagh a su dragón.

-"No creo compañero, sabes que si interviene Saphira o Arya, sin mencionar algún Eldunari, duraría menos que un barril de hidromiel en boca de Saphira"-dijo preocupado el dragón rojo.

-"Inténtalo, tratare de que vayamos lo más rápido posible"-contesto Murtagh.

El grupo se puso en marcha rápidamente hacia la sombra de los arboles que habían dejado hace un rato. Cuando al fin llegaron Espina se derrumbo a la sombra parecía agotado.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Murtagh.

-No me des las gracias ya que por este favor me debes una gran cena, apenas pude mantener a Eragon fuera de tu mente, el desgraciado uso a Saphira y los eldunaris de Umaroth y Glaedr.

-Maldición debe de estar histérico, me imagino que por culpa del Rasen Shuriken.

-"Es hora que respondas mis preguntas Hermano"-dijo Eragon a la mente de Murtagh.

-"Como quieras"-contesto Murtagh.

-"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Casi todos los magos de Alagaësia me han contactado por orden de sus reyes?"-dijo Eragon molesto.

-"No ha pasado nada, solo le pedí a Naruto que me mostrara una técnica que posee que se llama Rasen Shuriken, eso es todo"-dijo Murtagh no dándole importancia.

-"¿Por un segundo crees que esa respuesta debo darles a los reyes de Alagaësia? No hermano requiero mas información"-exigió Eragon.

-"Si porque eso es lo que paso"-respondió calmadamente el Jinete de Espina.

-"¿Quién demonios se supone que es Naruto? ¿Qué es el Rasen Shuriken?-exigió Eragon mas molesto.

-"Naruto es uno de los chicos que llego hace unos días, de hecho el rompió a Zar'roc con otra de sus técnicas, y el Rasen Shuriken es su técnica más poderosa"-contesto Murtagh.

-"¿Me estas tratando de decir que la destrucción de Zar'roc es cierta?"-dijo Eragon asombrado.

-"Si idiota"

-"Quédate donde están mañana llegaremos Arya, yo y tres Jinetes mas además de Blödhgarm"-dijo serio Eragon.

-"Puedo saber ¿cómo llegaras mañana si estas en Vroengard?"-comento con duda Murtagh.

-"Bueno de hecho no estoy en Vroengard, estoy en Ellesméra"-contesto Eragon como restándole importancia.

-"¡Que tu estas en Ellesméra!" "¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!" "¡Si estabas más cerca que nosotros ¿Por qué demonios nos mandaste a nosotros?!"-gritaba Murtagh.

-"Cálmate hermano mira que te puede dar ulcera"-dijo calmadamente Eragon.

-"La única ulcera que tengo eres tu Eragon, dime ¿Por qué no viniste tu a ver el problema?-exigió Murtagh furioso.

-"Pues veras yo estaba celebrando mis 25 años de casado con Arya"-dijo Eragon.

-"¡ ¿Que tú estabas celebrando tus 25 años de matrimonio?, mientras a mi casi me matan dos chicos, Eragon esta sí que no te la perdono, eres un desgraciado de primera!"-Murtagh ya casi parecía un dragón a punto de lanzar fuego.

-"Cálmate hermano mañana hablamos, nos vemos"-dijo Eragon.

-"¡Eragon no te atrevas, Eragon! ¡Eragon!"-grito Murtagh en su mente sin lograr respuesta ya que su hermano había cortado la comunicación.

-¡Maldito seas ERAGON!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Murtagh, dándole una patada a un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué paso compañero?-pregunto un agotado Espina.

-¿Sabes dónde estaba el desgraciado de Eragon cuando nos pidió su famoso "FAVOR"?-pregunto furioso Murtagh.

-Me imagino que en Vroengard- respondió el dragón rojo.

-Ojala hubiera estado en Vroengard, el maldito bastardo-dijo aun mas furioso el Jinete.

-Entonces ¿Dónde estaba?-pregunto teniendo un vago presentimiento el dragón.

-En Ellesméra, el muy desgraciado estaba en Ellesméra celebrando sus 25 años de matrimonio con Arya-contesto Murtagh furioso.

Esa revelación fue como si le echaran una caldera de hierro fundido en la espalda al dragón, se levanto furioso.

-¡Maldito desgraciado, eres un maldito Eragon, ojala una noche vengan todos los sombras y demonios del infierno a llevarte!-gritaba fuera de si el dragón que termino lanzando una gran llamarada al cielo.

-¿Qué pasa Murtagh-sensei?-dijo Naruto.

-Nada Naruto solo que estoy molesto con mi hermano, eso es todo.

-Perdón por ser una molestia-dijo Hinata.

-Ustedes no son molestias Hinata, es solo que mi "querido hermano", siempre nos mete en sus líos y terminamos siendo Espina y yo los que salimos mal parados-dijo Murtagh.

-Entiendo-dijo Hinata.

-Bueno chicos creo que nos quedaremos aquí a esperar al estúpido de Eragon-dijo Murtagh un poco más tranquilo.

-Murtagh-sensei, si quieres puedo seguir enseñándote algo de Taijutsu-dijo Hinata.

-Si me parece bien-contesto el Jinete.

-Naruto-kun ¿quieres acompañarnos a entrenar?-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Hina-chan pero tengo que escribirle a la vieja Tsunade-respondió el rubio.

-De acuerdo, Naruto-kun.

* * *

**Capitulo 18 La carta.**

Hinata se alejo un poco con Murtagh y Suiryudan a entrenar mientras Espina dormía para recuperarse del desgaste mental que le provoco el intento de contacto de Eragon, apoyado por Saphira y los eldunaris de Umaroth y Glaedr, Haku se acerco a Naruto y lo observo como escribía.

-¿Qué raros son tus letras?-dijo curiosa la dragona.

-¿Qué tienen de raro?, así escribimos en nuestro mundo, además cada símbolo significa un concepto y según como los acomodemos significan una u otra cosa-respondió el rubio.

-¿Me enseñarías?-pregunto la dragona.

-Claro pero no esperes mucho de mí ya que no soy muy buen maestro-dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

-Eso lo sé pero igual quiero aprender-contesto Haku.

-Está bien Haku, pero deja terminar esta carta y luego te enseño-dijo el rubio.

El muchacho escribió durante unos 10 minutos más y luego cuando se sintió satisfecho con la carta, le hablo de nuevo a Haku.

-Bien Haku-chan, comencemos-dijo riendo.

-¿Me dijiste Haku-chan? ¿Por qué?-dijo confundida la dragona.

-Porque eres mi compañera y espero que con el tiempo seas mi amiga, además ya formas parte de mis seres queridos, junto a Hina-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, la vieja Tsunade, y todos mis amigos, solo por eso, además espero algún día poder invitarte a comer ramen a Ichiraku -respondió el rubio.

-¿Me consideras parte de tus seres queridos?-dijo asombrada la dragona-¿a pesar de cómo te trato?

-Si-fue la simple respuesta del muchacho.

-"Es increíble este chico, es fuerte como pocos, pero a la vez sencillo, amable, cariñoso y muy valiente, ahora empiezo a entender que le ve Hinata a Naruto, es algo que no puede ser visto a simple vista, es algo más profundo, es como si él fuera una luz cálida en un mundo de tinieblas, es algo que no puede expresarse con palabras, siento como si todo el mundo quisiera rodear la luz que el emana, siento que cada cosa que dice se hará realidad"-pensó Haku.

-¿Estás bien Haku-chan?-dijo el rubio preocupado por ver a la dragona perdida en su mundo.

-Si estoy bien Naruto, dime ¿qué le escribiste a esa vieja Tsunade?

-¿Quieres que te lea la carta?-pregunto el rubio.

-Claro, porque no-menciono animada la dragona.

-Bueno aquí va-menciono el rubio empezó a leer.

"Querida vieja Tsunade:

Me alegra saber que estas bien y que sobreviviste a la guerra, ya lo dice un viejo dicho "la hierba mala nunca muere", jajaja, te cuento que llegamos Hina-chan y yo a un mundo paralelo, es algo extraño, pero no tanto como puedes creer tu, sabes aquí hay dragones, los que he conocido hasta el momento son muy interesantes, para empezar esta Haku, mi dragona blanca es un poco cascarrabias pero en el fondo es muy buena, se preocupa mucho por mi aunque lo niegue, jejeje, se parece a ti, aunque sé que Haku es más joven que tu, luego esta Suiryudan, es el dragón de Hina-chan, es de color azul, aunque parezca raro se parece un poco a ella, ya que es inteligente y muy amable, luego esta Espina-sensei, el es un dragón de más de 100 años es enorme, en lo personal te diré que es impresionante espero que algún día Haku sea así de grande, lo malo de Espina-sensei es su carácter, me recuerda a Iruka-sensei, serio, inteligente, pero da miedo cuando se enoja, incluso lo encuentro más tenebroso que el capitán Yamato, junto a Espina-sensei esta su Jinete Murtagh-sensei, el se parece a Kakashi-sensei pero sin su libro de Icha-Icha, ya que es fuerte y muy listo, te confieso que es refrescante no tener un maestro pervertido como Kakashi-sensei o Ero-Sennin.

Te informo que he decidido quedarme aquí un tiempo (3 años) para hacerme más fuerte y así proteger mejor a Konoha y al mundo Ninja, así que ni se te ocurra ofrecerle el puesto de Hokage a Konohamaru sino hare que Haku te coma de almuerzo, aunque con lo vieja que estás seguro que se le rompen los colmillos por lo dura que debes estar, jajaja, una cosa más vieja, si el teme de Sasuke aparece con deseos de destruir Konoha, envíame una rana mensajera, le pediré a Fukasaku-sensei que te deje una, para así ir de inmediato en su ayuda.

Te cuento vieja que tengo novia y ella es Hinata, ¿quién lo diría? no crees, Hinata es ahora mi novia, y la amo cada día más que el anterior, ella es mi luz, infórmale al padre de Hinata que ambos aceptamos el compromiso que hicieron mi padre y él, así que cuando regresemos nos casaremos, así que empieza a planificar la boda, mira que quiero darle la mejor boda a mi amada Hinata-chan.

Hinata y yo estamos muy agradecidos por el nombramiento que nos hicieron al nombrarnos Sannin, ahora si estoy a tu nivel vieja Tsunade, jejeje.

Me despido con un gran abrazo para ti y saludos para todos mis amigos

Naruto Uzumaki (próximo Rokudaime Hokage)"

-¿Qué te parece Haku-chan?-pregunto el rubio.

-Me parece bien, pero crees ¿Qué está bien que te burles de quien se supone es tu jefe?-contesto Haku.

-No importa además la vieja Tsunade, sabe como soy, aparte sé que cuando vuelva me usara de saco de golpes, pero dejando eso aparte ella es buena persona, me quiere mucho y yo la veo como mi madre, eso ultimo nunca se lo digas Haku, sino la vieja es capaz de tomarse atribuciones de madre, y no quiero que mi Hina-chan la tenga de suegra-dijo preocupado por lo ultimo el Uzumaki.

-Oye Naruto, ¿Quién es Sasuke-teme?-pregunto curiosa la dragona.

-Pues él es mi mejor amigo, aunque tomo el camino equivocado, yo espero que algún día pueda traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, y que todo sea como antes-comento melancólico el chico.

-Ya veo, ¿qué haremos ahora mandaremos la carta o me enseñaras a escribir en tu idioma?-pregunto la dragona.

Creo que te enseñare a escribir ya que me imagino que Hina-chan también querrá escribir a su familia.

Así Naruto comenzó a enseñarle a Haku. Mientras en el entrenamiento de Taijutsu.

-Eso es Murtagh-sensei, deje fluir la postura para que parezca más natural-decía Hinata.

-Pero Hinata es difícil-se quejaba Murtagh.

-Es difícil porque no está acostumbrado a este tipo de entrenamiento, pero pronto vera la diferencia-repetía amablemente la pelinegra.

Se detuvieron unos minutos a descansar.

-Hinata, ¿en su Academia Ninja solo aprenden Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu?-pregunto curioso Murtagh.

-No solo eso también aprendemos Historia, lanzamiento de Kunai y shuriken, primeros auxilios pero sin llegar a Ninjutsu medico.

-Ya veo, o sea los preparan en todos los aspectos posibles-comento Murtagh.

-No, solo nos enseñan lo básico, luego cuando nos dividen en equipos, los Jounin a cargo pulen nuestras habilidades, por ejemplo mi equipo era especialista en rastreo, el de Naruto-kun creo que era combate y rescate, otro equipo era de Inteligencia, así cada equipo se especializa, pero todos deben tener un entrenamiento básico a cargo de sus Jounin, como es control de chakra-explico la pelinegra.

-Hinata crees ¿Qué podrías enseñarme algo de control de chakra?-dijo avergonzado el Jinete.

-Claro no hay problema, Murtagh-sensei.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente por el momento de Taijutsu, volvamos con los demás les enseñare algo de manejo de espadas-comento el Jinete.

* * *

Bueno chicos este es el segundo capitulo de hoy y mas tarde subire un tercero en compensacion por la demora.


	10. Chapter 10 Capitulo 19 y 20

**Capitulo 19 Recuerdos y Espadas.**

Cuando volvieron al grupo Hinata vio algo que la sorprendió, Naruto estaba enseñándole a Haku el sistema de escritura de su mundo, y no solo eso lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Realmente Kakashi-sensei hizo bien en ponerle ese sobrenombre-dijo pensativa Hinata.

-¿Sobrenombre a quien?-pregunto Suiryudan.

-A Naruto-kun-explico Hinata.

-¿Qué sobrenombre le puso?-pregunto Suiryudan, también se acerco Murtagh.

-Kakashi-sensei, le puso a Naruto-kun, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente-dijo sonriendo Hinata, luego señalo a donde estaban Haku y Naruto-y por lo que veo no se equivoco.

Suiryudan y Murtagh miraron unos segundos la escena y se sorprendieron, Naruto estaba explicándole algo a Haku y no solo eso parecía concentrado y la dragona parecía entender con claridad lo que el rubio decía.

-Si supieran las cosas que hacia mi Naruto-kun en la Academia-menciono sonriendo la Hyuga al recordar el pasado de pillo que tenía su prometido.

-¿Qué cosas hacia, cuéntame Hinata?-pidió Suiryudan.

-Si cuéntanos Hinata, me imagino que será divertido-pidió también Murtagh.

-Está bien pero alejémonos un poco, para no molestar a Naruto-sensei-menciono la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres se alejaron un poco, solamente lo suficiente como para que Naruto no les oyera.

-Bueno por dónde empezar-comenzó a recordar la Hyuga-para empezar en nuestra aldea hay un monumento gigante donde están esculpidos los rostros de los Hokage, mi Naruto-kun tenía la costumbre cuando aun iba en la academia de ir, como decirlo, si, ir a decorar los rostros de piedra.

-¿A qué te refieres específicamente con decorar?-dijo Murtagh.

-No sé si decorar sea la palabra más adecuada, pero él iba a pintar los rostros de piedra, de una manera no artística-dijo la pelinegra.

-Resumiendo los rayaba-dijo Suiryudan.

-Exacto-continuo con la historia-cuando los ANBUS descubrían lo que había hecho, salían persiguiéndolo por toda la aldea, sin poderlo atrapar, al final siempre lo encontraba nuestro sensei de la Academia Iruka-sensei, y lo traía amarrado de vuelta a la academia para que no huyera de nuevo, mientras mi Naruto-kun lanzaba improperios.

-Jajaja, Naruto hacia eso, jajaja- comento riendo Murtagh.

-No puedo creerlo, sé que es medio loco pero de ahí a rayar monumentos lo encuentro difícil de creer-dijo con duda Suiryudan.

-Y eso no es todo, el solía hacer un Jutsu que hacia enojar a los maestros-comento la pelinegra.

-¿Cuál es ese Jutsu?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Era el Jutsu sexy, el cada vez que teníamos que hacer un Henge no Jutsu, como a él le salía mal hacia su Jutsu Sexy y hacia sangrar por las narices a los maestros-dijo Hinata provocando la risa de Murtagh y Suiryudan.

En eso apareció Naruto escuchando lo del Jutsu Sexy.

-Me estás haciendo mala publicidad, mi amor-dijo el rubio tratando de parecer molesto.

-Para nada mi amor solo estoy recordando tus tiempos de rebelde-dijo sonriendo la Hyuga.

-Con esa sonrisa tuya nunca podría enojarme-menciono el rubio antes de besar a su novia.

-Naruto solo por curiosidad ¿me podrías mostrar ese Jutsu Sexy?-dijo Murtagh.

-No puedo Murtagh-sensei, ya que a mi novia puede parecerle incorrecto-respondió el rubio.

-Entiendo-contesto el Jinete.

El grupo se acerco donde dormía el dragón rojo.

-Bueno Naruto, Hinata creo que ahora es mi turno enseñarles algo-menciono Murtagh.

El Jinete se acerco a donde habían tres palos y le paso uno a Hinata y otro a Naruto.

-¿Para qué vamos a usar estos palos, Murtagh-sensei?-dijo Naruto.

-Los usaremos para que ustedes aprendan a luchar con espadas-respondió con una sonrisa el Jinete de Espina.

Murtagh les explico algunos lances de espada, algunas bloqueadas y unas combinaciones.

-Bien ahora que acabe la explicación, Naruto atácame-dijo el Jinete.

El rubio ataco con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba conectar ningún golpe al contrario Murtagh, se las ingeniaba para darle a Naruto varios golpes, después de 20 minutos Naruto no había conectado ningún golpe y estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza llena de chichones, las manos llenas de moretones y su orgullo destrozado, en cambio Murtagh no tenía ningún rastro de cansancio y para peor de males no se había movido ni un centímetro de adonde había comenzado.

-Tu turno Hinata-dijo el Jinete de Espina.

La pelinegra ataco con todas sus fuerza, pero nada, después del cuarto golpe en la cabeza, la chica soltó un segundo su palo y activo su Byakugan, ahora la chica veía los movimientos claramente pero no por eso dejo de recibir golpes, ella se daba cuenta que Murtagh era bueno por no decir excelente en su campo, luego de 20 minutos la chica estaba agotada pero a diferencia de Naruto, no tenia tantos golpes, pero tampoco había conseguido hacer que Murtagh se moviera, pero lo hizo sudar más que Naruto.

-Estuviste esplendida mi amor-dijo feliz el rubio-en cambio a mi me patearon el trasero.

-No hice gran cosa-contesto la pelinegra-todo fue gracias al Byakugan.

-Si eso es correcto Hinata, pero de ahora en adelante quiero que en nuestras clases de esgrima, no lo uses mas, también va para ti Naruto, nada de Jutsus-comento Murtagh serio.

-¿Cuál es el motivo sensei?-pregunto Hinata.

-La razón es simple-comenzó a explicar el Jinete-la espada debe ser como una extensión de sus brazos, tienen que aprender a que la espada por poderosa que sea es inútil si su dueño no sabe usarla, por lo tanto nunca aprenderán correctamente el uso de una espada si solo usan sus capacidades ninjas, Hinata, antes de usar tu Byakugan, ¿Qué era lo que veías?

-La verdad nada-contesto la pelinegra.

-¿Y después de activarlo?-pregunto Murtagh.

-Podía ver claramente tus movimientos, pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlos sensei-respondió Hinata.

-Eso es porque ver no significa actuar-dijo serio Murtagh-tu podías ver mis movimientos pero tu cuerpo no podía reaccionar correctamente a mis ataques, ¿entiendes ahora?, dependes totalmente de tu Byakugan, y eso a la larga es una debilidad que puede ser aprovechada, por ejemplo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera querido luchar en forma sucia, y te hubiera tirado arena en los ojos, luego de darme cuenta de tu habilidad, eso te hubiera costado quizás unos segundos en volver abrir los ojos, pero esos segundos hubieran sido críticos, yo pude haberme acercado lo suficiente a ti como para haberte clavado mi espada cuando hubieras reaccionado.

-Tiene razón sensei-contesto triste la Hyuga.

-Hinata no te pongas triste-dijo comprensivamente el Jinete para luego continuar su explicación-el motivo que no quiero que uses el Byakugan es que quiero que aprendas a moverte sin depender de tus ojos especiales, en cuanto a ti Naruto-dijo Murtagh mirando al rubio.

-Lo se me diste una paliza-dijo molesto el Uzumaki.

-Tus movimientos no estuvieron del todo mal-comenzó a explicar el jinete al rubio-sin embargo eres muy visceral, te enojas con facilidad, lo que lleva a que cometas imprudencias, que si estuvieras tranquilo no cometerías, lo que hace que tu enemigo siempre tenga una ventaja sobre ti, ya que tampoco puedes ocultar tus emociones, lo que te hace prácticamente un libro abierto, te conozco hace menos de una semana y ya prácticamente se cuando estas molesto, contento, triste, furioso, en fin eres fácil de leer y por lo tanto eres predecible.

-No entiendo Sensei-dijo Naruto.

-Te lo explicare más claro, cuando estas calmado eres demasiado poderoso, incluso podrías matar a Espina con tus propias manos sin sudar, ya que no se pueden predecir tus ataques, sin embargo si el combate se alarga empiezas a frustrarte y comienzas a atacar a lo loco, lo que hace que a tu oponente pueda predecir quizás no todos tus ataques pero si evitar la mayoría de los ataques letales, lo que provoca también que te canses el doble y te tome más tiempo del que debiera.

-Entiendo sensei, no eres el primero que me lo dice, pero es difícil mantenerme en calma, sobre todo si alguien esta lastimando a mis seres queridos-dijo con pesar el rubio.

-Te entiendo Naruto, pero piensa un segundo esto, cuando alguien ataca a un ser querido, tú te enfureces y atacas a lo loco, que podría ocurrir, ese ser querido no solo estará en peligro por el atacante sino que también por tu ataque, en cambio si piensas un segundo la situación no solo lograras proteger a quien quieres, sino que también lo harás más rápido-termino de explicar Murtagh.

Luego de la explicación, Murtagh los hizo luchar nuevamente por 20 minutos a cada uno el resultado que esta vez Hinata, salió más golpeada que la primera vez y Naruto, bueno Naruto lo volvieron a dejar lleno de chichones y demás.

Murtagh-sensei ¿Por qué nos haces aprender a luchar con espadas sino tenemos espadas?-pregunto Naruto.

-Naruto una vez que el entrenamiento de Jinete ha acabado, el nuevo Jinete recibe una espada de manos de la herrera elfa Rhunon, la espada de los Jinetes son únicas, para empezar son del color de las escamas de nuestros dragones, además que nos dan el estatus de verdaderos Jinetes de dragón, aparte las espadas en si son especiales, ya que pueden cortar lo que sea, la magia no las afecta además de ser hermosas a la vista, y tienen una joya donde puedes guardar energía para que puedas hacer magia-termino de explicar el Jinete.

-Sorprendente, ya quiero tener una de esas espadas-dijo emocionado el rubio.

-Y la tendrás Naruto lo mismo que Hinata-replico Murtagh con una sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde pasaron entrenando el manejo de espadas, cuando comenzaba a bajar el sol decidieron parar para prepararse para la noche. En ese momento Espina comenzó a despertar.

* * *

**Capitulo 20 Descanso y de Nuevo Guardia Numero tres.**

El gran dragón abrió sus ojos y vio a una maltratada Hinata y a un apaleado Naruto.

-¿Qué les paso polluelos?-pregunto con sorna Espina, ya que el sabia que les había ocurrido, gracias al contacto mental que mantenía con Murtagh.

-No nos paso nada sensei-dijo Naruto molesto por cómo había perdido.

-Jajaja, parece como si hubieran estado en una fiesta con Úrgalos, jajaja- reía el dragón viendo a los maltrechos muchachos.

-Si por úrgalos te refieres a las clases de espada de Murtagh-sensei, tienes razón Espina-sensei-comento el adolorido rubio antes de tirarse al suelo agotado.

-Naruto, ¿Quién te dijo que podías descansar aun? Todavía tenemos que buscar algo de comer y mas encima buscar algo de leña-comento Murtagh, luego dijo inocentemente-aunque podría dejarte descansar a cambio de una noche completa de sueño.

Esa velada amenaza, basto como para que el muchacho se parara hiciera unos 20 clones y los dividiera en dos grupos uno para buscar leña y otro para buscar comida.

-Pero, ¿Donde encontraremos comida suficiente para Espina-sensei?-se quejo un clon.

-Si tiene razón-dijo otro clon.

-Yo creo que ni con un ejército de nosotros podríamos llenar el estomago de Espina-sensei-menciono un tercer clon.

-Yo opino que sería más fácil llenar a Naruto y Chouji que a Espina sensei-dijo un cuarto clon.

-¿Alguna queja?-pregunto el dragón levantándose totalmente y mostrando sus afilados dientes y soltando una pequeña llamarada.

-No Espina-sensei-dijeron a coro los clones que habían estado quejándose, para luego desaparecer en un suspiro.

-En cuanto a ti Naruto-dijo amenazante el dragón rojo-te sacaste la lotería.

-En serio Espina-sensei-dijo esperanzado el rubio, creyendo que Espina no le iba a dejar el turno de guardia número tres, Haku que se había acercado solo meneo su cabeza.

-Si Naruto-comento sonriente el dragón-tendrás el turno tres y cuatro de la guardia nocturna.

-Pero no es justo Espina-sensei-dijo molesto el rubio.

-La vida no es justa Naruto-contesto el dragón riendo, para luego mostrar sus colmillos y preguntar inocentemente-¿Tienes alguna queja, Naruto?

-¿Quien se está quejando Espina-sensei?-respondió temblando el rubio.

-Naruto, puedes cerrar la boca por una vez en tu vida-dijo Haku molesta.

-Pero Haku…

-Cierra el pico, cabeza hueca o ¿quieres enojar al maestro Espina?-contesto la dragona señalando la boca del dragón rojo donde empezaban a salir llamas más largas a cada segundo.

-Tienes razón Haku-chan-contesto el rubio-como decía Espina-sensei será un placer hacer el tercer y cuarto turno de Guardia.

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo Espina sonriendo.

-Abusa porque es más grande, lagartija superdesarrollada-iba mascullando Naruto mientras se alejaba.

-¿Quién es una lagartija superdesarrollada Naruto?-pregunto inocentemente Espina a lo lejos.

-Manda, Espina-sensei, la lagartija de Orochimaru-dijo el rubio nervioso y poniendo pies en polvorosa.

-Pero mi amor Manda según se era una serp…-Hinata no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que el rubio había cubierto su boca con la mano.

-Mi amor no me eches de cabeza no ves que Espina-sensei puede comerme de un solo bocado, y quedarías viuda sin que nos hallamos casado-susurro Naruto.

-No diré nada mi amor-comento coqueta la Hyuga-sin embargo mi silencio tiene un precio.

-¿Cuál es tu precio preciosa?-dijo el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra.

-Mmm, no se-respondió coqueta Hinata-quizás despertar todos los días con un dulce beso tuyo, quizás el desayuno en la cama los fines de semana por el resto de nuestras vidas, que me consientas en todo, pero no te preocupes mi Naru-chan ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Y que tal esto para empezar a pagar tu silencio-dijo el rubio al momento de agarrar a la pelinegra por la cintura, para darle un apasionado beso, mientras en el horizonte se ocultaba el sol.

-Yo también quiero darle uno de esos-se quejo el primer clon que había vuelto con leña.

-Cállate idiota mejor ve a traer más leña-ordeno el Naruto original.

-Solo un beso no es suficiente pago mi amor-hablo la Hyuga.

El rubio volvió a abrazar a su novia y la beso apasionadamente mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte.

-Disculpa por interrumpirte Naruto-dijo Suiryudan-pero el Maestro Espina, los llama.

-Demonios-dijo molesto el rubio.

La pelinegra prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a su novio hasta donde estaba el dragón rojo esperando, ya que él quería seguir besándola.

-¿Que necesitas Espina-sensei?-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Necesito que estén aquí porque debemos planear como pasaremos la noche, y quiero saber si tengo que repetir la lección de anoche contigo y Haku, o solo necesitaron una clase, además quiero que nos ayuden a planear el recibimiento para idiota de Eragon.

-¿Qué tipo de recibimiento planea darle a ese tal Eragon, Espina-sensei?-pregunto Naruto con una mirada llena de malicia.

-Pues pensaba algo espectacular, ¿Qué sugieres Naruto?-contesto Espina compartiendo la mirada de malicia del rubio.

-Que tal una lucha donde usted y Murtagh-sensei "Mueran trágicamente"-dijo el rubio.

Los dos jóvenes dragones, Hinata y Murtagh miraban como los otros dos planeaban el recibimiento con temor a opinar.

-Mmm, me parece aceptable pero explícame con más detalles polluelo-dijo sonriendo siniestramente el dragón rojo.

-Fácil sensei, yo creo unos 15 clones y hacemos un Henge no Jutsu para parecernos a usted y creo otro clon que se parezca a Murtagh-sensei, luego yo hago una pelea con los clones y los mato.

-Suena muy interesante-sonrió complacido el dragón-hagamos una prueba.

-Aquí va el bromista numero uno de Konoha-dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?-pregunto Haku.

-Mira y lo veras-fue toda la contestación de Hinata.

Naruto creó 15 clones luego los hizo tomarse a casi todos de las manos salvo a uno que haría los sellos y crearía el Henge.

-¡Henge no Jutsu!-grito el clon que había hecho los sellos luego se elevo una gran nube de humo y apareció una réplica exacta de Espina.

Luego Naruto creó otro clon, el clon se transformo en una réplica de Murtagh. Luego desapareció a todos los clones.

-Excelente Naruto-dijo con satisfacción Espina, luego pregunto-pero ¿Cómo harás que ese dragón lance fuego?

-No necesito que lance fuego-contesto el rubio.

-¿Cómo lo harás parecer que es Espina si no lanza fuego?-pregunto Murtagh curioso.

-Simple Murtagh-sensei usando el Byakugan de mi Hina-chan, tu contacto mental y confusión mental-contesto el rubio.

-Ahora sí que no entendí absolutamente nada-dijo Haku.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Suiryudan.

-"Cuando te lo propones eres genial mocoso"-dijo Kurama felicitando Naruto.

-Explícate polluelo-dijo sonriente Espina.

-Para empezar Hina-chan ¿Cuál es el alcance de tu Byakugan?

-El alcance de mi Byakugan es de 5 kilómetros-contesto Hinata.

-Perfecto, ahora les explico mi plan.

El rubio paso los siguientes 30 minutos explicando su plan todos no cabían en su sorpresa, el plan era simple pero genial.

-Sin duda es un gran plan-contesto Espina.

-Pero mi amor no es demasiado arriesgado-dijo Hinata preocupada.

-No te preocupes comparado a cuando tenía que huir de los ANBUS o Madara esto no es nada-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa para luego besar a su novia-por cierto mi amor, ya tengo lista la carta que le enviare a la vieja, si quieres enviar algo aun queda papel y tinta.

-Gracias Naru-chan ahora mismo escribiré a mi padre-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de levantarse beso al chico y se retiro a escribir su carta seguida por Suiryudan.

-Oye Naruto, realmente eres raro-comento Haku, provocando que el rubio se cayera de donde estaba sentado.

-Pero ¿Por qué dices que soy raro, Haku?-contesto molesto el rubio.

-Cuando estemos de guardia te explico-dijo la dragona levantándose yendo hacia donde había partido Hinata, haciendo que Naruto se molestara.

-Haku-chan no seas así, dime ¿Por qué dijiste eso? No seas mala dime-dijo el rubio partiendo detrás de la dragona.

-"Haku tiene razón, Naruto es raro"-comento Espina en la mente de su Jinete.

-"Tienes razón, en todo caso Hinata tenía razón en el sobrenombre que su maestro le había puesto a Naruto"-comento Murtagh.

-"¿Cuál sobrenombre?-pregunto Espina.

-"El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y luego de ese plan que creo, empiezo a creer que realmente es el número uno en sorprender a la gente, primero es poderoso, impetuoso, no es digamos muy cuidadoso con su trato hacia la gente no importa que tan importante o poderosa sea, resumiéndolo es demasiado honesto incluso para su propio bien, es testarudo yo diría que incluso más que Eragon, Roran y yo juntos y eso como sabes es mucho decir, en resumidas cuentas es un enigma en sí, cuando crees que lo conoces al revés y al derecho te sale con cualquier cosa, sorprendiéndote nuevamente"-termino de explicar Murtagh.

-"Odio admitirlo pero tienes toda la razón"-contesto Espina.

-"Esa sí que es una sorpresa, después de más de 100 años el todopoderoso Espina me encuentra toda la razón en algo"-dijo Murtagh en tono burlón.

-"No te acostumbres Murtagh, ya que puede ser la última vez que te halle toda la razón"-contesto Espina sonriendo.

Hinata termino de escribir su carta, mientras Naruto seguía en su intento de que Haku le explicara ¿Por qué decía que él era raro?

Un par de horas después casi todos se fueron a descansar solo quedaron Espina y Murtagh vigilando, cerca de las dos de la madrugada Murtagh fue a despertar a Naruto y Haku.

-Naruto despierta-dijo el jinete suavemente.

-No Hina-chan, hoy no quiero ir a trabajar.

-Bueno creo que Espina tendrá que venir a despertarte-menciono inocentemente Murtagh acercándose al oído de Naruto.

La sola mención de Espina fue suficiente para que despertara de una vez.

-Haku despierta-dijo suavemente nuevamente Murtagh pero esta vez a la dragona.

-Hoy no quiero ciervo para el desayuno-contesto Haku.

-Bueno Espina estar feliz de despertarte Haku-menciono nuevamente el Jinete haciéndose el inocente.

El nombre de Espina produjo el mismo efecto que en Naruto, se despertó en el acto.

-Detesto este turno de guardia-comento Naruto a Haku.

-Estoy de acuerdo Naruto-dijo Haku.

-¿Alguna queja?-dijo una voz a las espaldas de Naruto y Haku, que hizo que sintieran un escalofrío y quedaran como petrificados.

-¿Queja? ¿Tu…te…estas quejando…Ha…Haku?-pregunto asustado Naruto.

-¿Yo? Para…para…nada, ¿tu…te…estas… quejado Naruto?-dijo asustada la dragona.

-No yo…tampoco…me estoy…quejando-respondió un aterrado rubio al sentir como el cuello del dragón rojo pasaba entre él y Haku, para luego dejar su rostro entre ambos y un ojo mirando a Naruto y el otro ojo mirando a Haku.

-Me alegra saber que no hay quejas-menciono el dragón regalándoles a los asustados centinelas una sonrisa donde se notaban claramente los colmillos.

-Buenas noches maestro que descanse-dijo Haku tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Si buenas noches Espina-sensei que descanse ya que mañana tiene mucho que hacer-comento el rubio con un sudor frio en la espalda.

-Bueno polluelos que tengan una bonita guardia, que se diviertan-contesto Espina acercándose a Murtagh para dormir a su lado.

-¿Era necesario asustarlos?-pregunto Murtagh una vez que Espina se había acomodado a su lado.

-No, pero me encanta hacerlo-contesto el dragón.

-Sabes Espina a veces te comportas como un dragón pequeño y caprichoso y no como un dragón de 100 años-comento el Jinete.

-Tienes razón pero es divertido ver la expresión de Haku y Naruto cada vez que los asusto-contesto sonriendo el dragón.

-Jajaja, no tienes remedio compañero-contesto riendo Murtagh.

Mientras Naruto había hecho 20 clones y los había distribuido por los alrededores del campamento.

-Ahora Haku-chan, me dirás ¿Qué querías decir con que era raro?-pregunto Naruto.

-Sigues con eso, bueno te lo diré, así me dejaras tranquila-comenzó a explicar Haku-eres raro ya que eres complicado, al conocerte creí que eras un idiota sin remedio, no podía entender como alguien tan inteligente como Hinata podía ver algo en ti, pero al irte conociendo me he dado cuenta que eras más de lo que aparentas a simple vista, de partida eres valiente, noble y leal, te preocupas mas por otros que por ti mismo, luego esta que aunque no lo parezca eres un buen maestro, ya que hoy cuando te pedí que me enseñaras la escritura de tu mundo, lo hiciste bien, demasiado bien si me preguntas, ya que me explicaste todo con una claridad y sencillez que no hubiera esperado de ti cabeza hueca, y luego esta ese plan tan ingenioso que ideaste, ahora empiezo a entender qué diablos ve Hinata en ti, eres bueno sorprendiendo a la gente.

-Gracias Haku-chan, luego de lo que dijiste creo que Kakashi-sensei tenía razón al decir que soy el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

-Eso es correcto-contesto la dragona con una sonrisa-oye Naruto por que no continuas contando mas de tu vida.

-Está bien, ¿dónde nos quedamos anoche?-pregunto el rubio.

-En que ayudaste a Jiraiya a llevar a la abuela Tsunade a la aldea.

-Ah es verdad-contesto el rubio.

Naruto continuo contándole a la dragona de su vida la decisión de Sasuke de irse de la aldea para seguir a Orochimaru y obtener el poder para derrotar a su hermano, el equipo del que formaba parte para traerlo de vuelta, su pelea con Sasuke en el valle del fin, luego su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, su vuelta a la aldea, la misión de rescate de Gaara, la aparición de Akatsuki, su pelea con Orochimaru, como creo el Rasen Shuriken, su entrenamiento con los sapos y como derroto a Pain. En ese momento el sol comenzó a salir Naruto reunió a los clones que había mandado a vigilar el perímetro y les ordeno encender la fogata, traer agua, y conseguir algo para comer.

-Bueno Haku-chan otro día te termino de contar mi vida, te parece debemos estar listos cuando aparezcan nuestros invitados-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Si tienes razón Naruto, será divertido.

* * *

Bueno chicos este es el ultimo capitulo de hoy espero que hayan disfrutado los tres capitulos. Espero sus opiniones.

saludos.


End file.
